Wish upon a Star
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: AU. Reedwhisker wishes upon a star for love. A rogue joins Riverclan, and she is named Skypaw. Breezepelt of Windclan discovers her shocking secret, so she leaves with Reedwhisker. The two form a new clan, but as tensions rise between their clan and another, the new clan is in danger... Will they win the final battle? Adopted from Crescentclaw. Complete with incomplete sequel.
1. Allegiances, Prologue

_**Wish Upon a Star**_  
Thank you, Crescentclaw, for the story :)

-I apologize in advance if the characters' personalities are messed up and that bothers you. Also, The Erins bunked up TLH allegiances, so...

I have not read The Last Hope. I am getting closer, though! Please stay with me. I'll fix any errors I find later.-

Riverclan Allegiances

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:  
Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cay

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw- light brown tabby tom

Queens:  
Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

* * *

Prologue (Extremely short)  
Reedwhisker woke up. He felt so alone. None of this clanmates' nests were near his. He sighed quietly and stood up. Reedwhisker silently padded out of the den, careful not to step on anyone's tail.

He padded out of camp; the cat on guard had been too tired to notice. Reedwhisker was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

The black tom ran to the lake. He sat by it, head bowed and tail curled around his paws.

_Oh, Starclan. Why have you done this to me? Why am I alone?_

The tom looked up at the sky. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star. He gasped. He knew this was his opportunity. He murmured, "I wish I had a mate."

The star vanished. Reedwhisker flicked his ear. He hoped the wish worked.

Later that night, Reedwhisker left the lakeside to go back to camp. He lay in his nest, crestfallen, and eventually he fell asleep.


	2. The New Apprentice

Chapter One: The New Apprentice

Reedwhisker woke up early to gather cats for dawn patrol.

"Beetlewhisker, Minnowtail, Mossypaw, join me for the dawn patrol."

Reedwhisker led the way out of camp. They were patrolling borders. The others were way behind already. Reedwhisker hissed to himself. He'd just have to patrol the borders alone.

While marking the scent, He caught sight of sky blue-gray fur. He scowled. The cat had no scent; it must be a rouge or loner.

Reedwhisker stalked up to the cat. "Hey!" He startled the she-cat out of her fur.

Reedwhisker hissed. "What are you doing on Riverclan territory?"

The she-cat backed away nervously. "Please don't hurt me! What is this place? I had no intention of harm!"

She was shrinking back against some ferns.

Reedwhisker sighed. His eyes softened. "It's okay." He swiftly looked behind him. The others were nowhere in sight. Where had they gone?

Reedwhisker glanced around again, and he looked back at the she-cat. "Are you a rogue?"

She she-cat tilted her head as if she didn't know what a rogue was. However, she answered yes.

"So, you're lost?"

"Yes, I was wandering around and ended up here."

"What's your name? I think we can take you in for Riverclan."

"I'm..." She paused, still not entirely sure Reedwhisker was trustworthy. "I'm Marissa."

Reedwhisker became lost in thought. Marissa broke his thought train and asked, "Are you alone? You won't hurt me, right?"

Reedwhisker's eyes widened. "Of course not! Riverclan needs warriors, and I think we can take you in."

Marissa didn't say anything, but her eyes widened in shock. Reedwhisker turned around. His patrol had finally caught up.

"Who might this be?" Beetlewhisker asked threateningly, his claws unsheathed. Marissa backed away slowly. Reedwhisker jumped in front of Beetlewhisker, facing him.

"Stop. Riverclan needs warriors. Can't you see? This she-cat is able to fight."

Minnowtail pushed her claws into the ground, eager to claw Marissa's ears off. "Oh, please, Reedwhisker."

Mossypaw flicked her ear. "It seems she could be able to fight."

Marissa and Reedwhisker shot Mossypaw thankful glances.

Minnowtail sighed. "I guess. What would mistystar say, though?"

Beetlewhisker's eyes filled with anger. "If I were Mistystar, I would kill her!"

Reedwhisker hissed. "Please don't make me claw your eyes out, Beetlewhisker. I am loyal and plan to stay that way, but if you hurt this she-cat, you will not be able to see again."

Minnowtail cuffed is ear. "Don't you dare do that to a clanmate!"

Mossypaw bounced in excitement. "We should bring her back to camp!"

Reedwhisker nodded, and he walked with Marissa side-by-side the whole time back to camp.

* * *

Mistystar greeted Reedwhisker. She turned to Marissa and asked, "Who are you?"

Marissa told Mistystar her name. Mistystar asked, "Reedwhisker, what are you doing with a rogue?"

Reedwisker explained how she might be able to join Riverclan. Mistystar nodded here and there. "I see. Let her join, then."

Reedwhisker nearly lost it, he was so happy. He had to behave, though. He wasn't a kit anymore. "Alright, what should we name her?"

Mistystar tilted her head, studying Marissa. "I think Skypaw is a very suitable name. Her fur is kind of like the sky."

Reedwhisker nodded. "Can she be my apprentice?"

Mistystar stared at him. "I don't see why not."

Reedwhisker sighed in relief. Skypaw asked, "What should I do now?"

Reedwhisker told her, "For now, get some rest. Tomorrow I will teach you how to fight."

* * *

Mistystar started to doubt her decision. Was Skypaw really fit to be a warrior? Mistystar shook her head. Of course Skypaw was good... Right? Mistystar sighed and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

Skypaw left the apprentices' den quietly that night. She went to the lake and moved the water around. She noticed the water was easier to control now. That meant she was improving. Skypaw trained her water control skill all night.

When dawn started to show, Skypaw went back to camp. Nobody noticed her absence. That was good; she couldn't afford anyone see her use water like that. Someone might think she would be using it for evil purposes (which, she wasn't, of course).


	3. Two and Three: Training and Gathering

Chapter Two: Training

**Author's Note!** Hello my beautiful readers. I'm so glad you like my story!

This chapter is 2 in 1. I'll make them both short.

Alright guys, I've done research on Reedwhisker. I'm not sure if he has any friends. This IS an important part of the story in my eyes, and though the wiki can lie sometimes, I trust it to tell me about Reedwhisker. I've found nothing about Reedwhisker's friendships. Please stay with me, guys. I'm trying.

OH! Also, I think he has an apprentice (Hollowpaw) in The Last Hope, but I removed him from the allegiances since Skypaw is his apprentice now. I hope y'all are okay with that.

**First goal: 15 reviews ^-^**

To everyone: I smile at your reviews! It's a very good feeling to know that people like what you write.

Silverdapple: Thanks! Yes, Skypaw's power is very cool indeed. I'm not sure where I'll go with it just yet.

Crescentclaw: I'm so glad to be writing this! Thanks for granting me this story ^-^

Skybreeze of Stormclan: Yay! Thanks ^-^ I'll be writing more on a very unscheduled basis! Lol ^-^

_A whole week of training goes by. Skypaw is getting better at her water control._

Reedwhisker woke Skypaw up. She stood up wearily and yawned the biggest yawn she'd ever yawned before.

Reedwhisker twitched his whiskers. "Tired?"

Skypaw nodded slowly. Reedwhisker laughed. "You've got to train. Come on."

Reedwhisker fetched Pebblefoot and Rushpaw. Skypaw was going to train fighting again.

The four cats traveled out of camp together. Skypaw wondered if she could use water to beat Rushpaw. Surely that wouldn't be cheating? But Skypaw couldn't. She would be exiled for being a misfit. The others would think her power was dangerous, as well. But surely her Clanmates would accept her for who she was!

Reedwhisker and Pebblefoot talked for a while, planning the training session. Pebblefoot turned to Rushpaw and instructed, "Show me your fighting stance." Rushpaw jumped into a position indicating he was ready to fight. Pebblefoot nodded.

"Skypaw, you too." Skypaw nodded at her mentor's order and dropped to the position as well. Both mentors seemed impressed.

Pebblefoot meowed, "Alright, you two are going to fight for real. Alright, on my mark..."

The apprentices faced each other. Skypaw went over the moves in her mind. Pebblefoot looked at them and twitched his whiskers. "Go!"

Skypaw made the first move. Rushpaw blocked her swipe, but she managed to cut the side of his paw, making it bleed.

Rushpaw cut Skypaw's ear. Skypaw dodged a little too late, so he grazed her ear. Skypaw bit Rushpaw's hind leg when he was sliding to the side, avoiding her swipe.

Rushpaw ran at her. Skypaw swiftly glided to the side. Rushpaw fell on his side. He stood up weakly. Reedwhisker said, "That's enough. You both did well."

Skypaw sat, pleased with herself. She looked at Rushpaw. "Are you alright? You can walk, yes?"

Rushpaw nodded. "I guess I need support, though."

Skypaw let Rushpaw lean on her. Skypaw was hurt, too, but she could manage. She hoped she hadn't gotten too carried away with hurting him.

They arrived at camp, and Reedwhisker was talking to Skypaw. "You trained well; I'm proud. You'll make a fine warrior." Skypaw smiled. "Thanks, Reedwhisker!"

I couldn't think up a good ending for this chapter. I'm technically new to this stuff anyway. Sorry :P

Chapter Three: Gathering

**You guys have to remember, I haven't read The Last Hope yet, so if you think anything is wrong, tell me and describe in great detail about giant errors so I can fix them. Thanks, guys.**

_Yet another week goes by, full of training, but with a day set apart for relaxation._

Skypaw and Rushpaw were sitting at the entrance of the apprentices' den at sunhigh. The two had become friends after training for fighting. Pebblefoot and Reedwhisker also grew close.

Reedwhisker came up to them. He nodded to Rushpaw and Skypaw. "You two are going to the gathering along with Troutpaw, Graymist, Mallownose, and Grasspelt.

Reedwhisker said now speaking to Skypaw, "We'll leave when the sun sets. Get ready for your first gathering, alright? You'll need to talk to cats from other clans. Also remember, the Gathering is a time for peace."

"Okay."

Reedwhisker left.

Mistystar led the way as the setting sun's rays shone on the land. Riverclan were closest to the Island, and Skypaw was thankful for that.

They were first. Mistystar jumped onto one of the branches of the tree. Later, Windclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan arrived. Mothwing and Willowshine joined the other Medicine Cats. Reedwhisker and the other deputies stood at the roots of the tree. The leaders spoke to one another while cats all around Skypaw went to join other clan cats.

Skypaw went over to a group of apprentices. They were talking, excited for some reason. "Hi there! I'm Skypaw, from Riverclan." She introduced herself, walking up to them.

They turned around. There were four of them. The gray-and-white she-cat said, "Hi! I'm Furzepaw, from Windclan. I've not seen you around. Is this your first Gathering?" She tilted her head.

Skypaw nodded. The other three introduced themselves: Lilypaw and Seedpaw from Thunderclan, and Whiskerpaw, also from Windclan.

The apprentices talked for a while, but when Whiskerpaw started talking about the twoleg half-bridges, Onestar's yowl was heard from above.

"Alright, youngsters settle down. I'll start. All is well in Windclan, but Twoleg pelts are all around our borders. We'll need some territory soon-"

Some cat yowled. "Windclan need no new territory!"

Onestar hissed. "I don't need any now! I said soon!"

The cat didn't reply, but Skypaw heard a hiss. Onestar nodded to Blackstar. "All is well in Shadowclan as well. We have no more to report."

Bramblestar stepped up. "Thunderclan are... Faring well. We have no more to report."

Mistystar stepped up. "Riverclan are also well. The stream is running well. Please welcome our newest apprentice, Skypaw!"

Skypaw almost shied away to avoid stares and welcomes, but she knew she could do better. She sat up straight, trying not to show her nervousness.

"We have nothing more to report."

The leaders let us talk together for a while longer until they dismissed the Gathering. Skypaw said good-bye to the apprentices and left with Riverclan.

_Shortest Gathering ever. Lol. Don't forget to tell me any mistakes I made. I have no idea if the dark forest battle raged through all the clans or Thunderclan. I hope you don't think I'm stupid, lol_


	4. Assessment

Chapter Four: The Assessment

**I'm on the third warrior series now. I was told in a review that the battle might have raged through all the clans, but since I haven't read The Last Hope yet, I don't know what to write. Anyway, I'll be fixing my messes the best I can. Thanks for reading! You guys rock. :)**

Skypaw left the apprentices' den and stretched. A few moments later, Reedwhisker came up to her. "Hello, Skypaw. Today you'll be learning how to swim after all this time."

Skypaw asked, "Why didn't I do that in the first place?"

"Well, I thought as long as you stayed far enough from the water, we could learn swimming after hunting and fight... I guess I sound pretty fish-brained, don't I?"

Skypaw sighed. "You big furball."

Reedwhisker led Skypaw to the river. "I've taught you to fish water out of here before, but now it's time to go in. First, watch me."

Reedwhisker got into the water. He swam for a while. Skypaw observed it, and when it was her turn, she did well.

"Nice job. We'll be training that all week."

Skypaw groaned. "Why all week!?"

Reedwhisker explained, "You'll get a test at the end of the week."

Skypaw said, "Oh yeah..."

She trained all week, and then it was finally time to take the test.

Reedwhisker watched Skypaw as she entered the water and swam for a while. Now and then, she would show off some moves she made by herself. At one point, she almost showed off her secret skill.

"What was that?" Reedwhisker twitched his ear.

"What?"

"The water floated."

"That was a splash. Water... Can't... Float."

"No, it can't. Skypaw- ... Never mind."

Skypaw looked away. Reedwhisker got suspicious, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to relax. but he didn't know if he should. Well, what harm could Skypaw cause with her skill?

Skypaw wondered if Reedwhisker had found out. "Will... Will you tell?"

Reedwhisker shook his head. "Of course not. Alright, you did well. Let's head back now."

They went back to camp, and Reedwhisker entered Mistystar's den. Skypaw looked at the sky. It was sunhigh. Skypaw sighed in relief. _Finally, we can eat. I'm starving._

The elders and queens ate first, as usual. When the warriors had eaten, the apprentices ate. Skypaw was sitting with Rushpaw.

"I'll probably become a warrior soon." He sighed. "I'm so glad to finally become a warrior! No more elders' duty."

"Well, I heard some warriors get elders' duty too."

He looked at Skypaw in shock. "What!? How!?"

Skypaw shrugged and took the last bite of the carp she'd chosen from the pile.

_When will I become a warrior?_

Skypaw woke up to the sound of rustling. She opened one eye and saw Reedwhisker at the den entrance. Skypaw gasped. "It's sunhigh!? Reedwhisker, wake me up earlier next time!"

Reedwhisker stopped her from running outside the den. "Take a rest today. You look worn out. You'll need sleep for your assessment tomorrow."

"WHAT!?"

Reedwhisker sighed. "Calm down."

Skypaw looked outside. "At least let me go eat."

"Fine, fine, go eat."

Skypaw joined Rushpaw after choosing a trout from the pile.

"How's it going, Skypaw?"

"Tomorrow is my assessment!"

"Really? Mine, too!"

"Wow, what a coincidence. I hope we both pass."

"Yeah, me, too. I'd really hate to be an apprentice much longer."

After a little talk, they just watched their clanmates. Skypaw sighed. "I'm bored. Let's go ask our mentors if we can hunt."

Rushpaw kept looking at his clanmates. "A warrior will have to escort us."

Skypaw scowled. "We aren't kits! It makes me so angry that they have to watch over us like we'd drain the river!"

Rushpaw nodded. "Well, it's their saying. Alright, let's go."

Skypaw asked Reedwhisker if she and Rushpaw could go hunt.

"Yes. I'll go with you."

Skypaw hissed in her mind. _Oh well, At least Reedwhisker is- Wait, what? Am I falling for him? No!_ She shook her head. _He's my mentor._

"You okay, Skypaw?" Rushpaw asked.

Skypaw looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking..."

Nobody said anything, and they began hunting. Skypaw got tired of hunting from the stream, so she caught a mouse on land.

One scrawny mouse. _Well, fox-dung to that. Thunderclan can have all the mice in the world..._

Rushpaw prodded Skypaw. "Coming? You're behind a lot, today, Skypaw."

"I'm... Nervous for my assessment."

"Oh, please! Nearly every apprentice passes."

"I hope one of those is me!"

"Stop worrying. Come on, Reedwhisker's waiting."

Back at camp, Mistystar was talking to Reedwhisker and Pebblefoot. The mentors walked up to their apprentices. Skypaw was restless. Would she pass?

"Alright, you two. First, go hunt two fish each. Then, meet back here. We'll fight you, so be prepared. Last, we'll take you to the stream and in the lake to test your swimming skills. Don't be nervous. We'll be watching you when you hunt."

Skypaw nearly fell over from the idea of Reedwhisker watching her hunt. She didn't do well under pressure. Nonetheless, she would try hard.

She stood over the stream, a paw raised. A dark shape swam under the water. Skypaw swiped for it. She pulled it out of the water and bit it to kill it. Then she caught another. She brought the fish back to Reedwhisker. Rushpaw was just coming, too.

Reedwhisker and Pebblefoot pounced at their apprentices. Skypaw dodged, and she swiped at Reedwhisker's ear. Her claw only grazed it. Reedwhisker bit her tail. She held in a yowl as she scratched his side. He backed away. "Good job, Skypaw." he licked some of his wounds, and the bloodflow was weakening. They turned to Pebblefoot and Rushpaw, who were done as well.

"Now for the swimming test. You'll probably need to get in the water to kind of clean your wounds, but Mothwing and Willowshine with patch them up."

It was a race, and Skypaw won. Once, she thought of using her powers to make Rushpaw get far behind, but that would be cheating. She won fairly.

They both passed their assessment. Mistystar called her clan.

"I have gathered you here today to make two apprentices warriors. These two deserve their warrior names as much as a tree deserves its leaves in greenleaf. Skypaw and Rushpaw, please come up here."

The two apprentices joined Mistystar. "You fought well in the battle, Rushpaw. Now, I say this in Starclan's wonderful name, so that they can hear and approve of my choice. Rushpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Rushwater." She licked his shoulder, and as the clan shouted Rushwater's name, he sat next to Pebblefoot.

"Skypaw, you weren't here for the battle, but I can tell you will be a great warrior for Riverclan in times to come. Skypaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Skysong. Alright you two, don't forget to sit vigil."

The clan chanted her name as she sat next to Reedwhisker. Then they all crowded around the new warriors of Riverclan, welcoming them to a life full of happiness.

Later that day, Reedwhisker led her to her nest next to his. Rushwater's nest was also next to Skysong's.

Skysong said, "We have to keep vigil, though-"

Reedwhisker sighed. "You can come in here tomorrow night, silly."

Rushwater and Skysong kept vigil the whole night, keeping watch in case any danger comes to camp, which, it didn't.

_Of course nothing bad happened,_ Skysong thought happily when the vigil ended. _We were guarding camp._

**Hi, guys. I hope you liked it. Tell me anything wrong :)**


	5. Mates and a Dream

Chapter Five: Mates and a Dream

Skysong and Rushwater were tired beyond measure, so they trudged to their new nests and immediately fell asleep.

In a time that seemed a heartbeat later, Skysong woke up. It was bright outside, and the sun's morning rays shone in her eyes. She recoiled and winced, the overwhelming light blinding her.

She realized only a few warriors were in the den, and even they were getting up. Mistystar had called her clan!

Skysong was embarrassed to be a bit late, but she got out there about the time Mistystar started speaking.

"Podkit and Curlkit have reached six moons of age. It is time to make them apprentices. Podkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Podpaw. Your mentor will be Mintfur. Mintfur," She said, turning to the tom, "You'd done a good job in training Nettlepaw before, and now it is time to give you another chance."

Mintfur touched noses with Podpaw. The apprentice seemed to be jumping for joy.

Mistystar continued, "Curlkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Curlpaw. Your mentor will be Icewing. Icewing, you've been ready for an apprentice for a while. It's finally time you get one."

Curlpaw and Icewing touched noses. It seemed the apprentice was also jumping for joy.

Skysong saw Duskfur, Podpaw and Curlpaw's mother, sitting in the crowd. She looked very proud of her kits, as a mother should.

The clan called Podpaw and Curlpaw's names, welcoming them as apprentices of Riverclan.

**Hold up. I'm looking on the Warriors Wiki right now. And I look up Rushpaw, right?**

**First of all, HE isn't a HE. IT is a SHE!**

**And second, SHE is RUSHTAIL!**

**THIS IS WHY- ugh, whatever. It's fine... Right?**

**I mean, the Wiki says Rushpaw is constantly mistaken as a tom. I'm not exactly sure what Rushpaw is, really.**

**Is it two genders? Like, I don't know.**

**Okay, sorry for the interruption.**

Skysong saw their mentors take them for border patrol. _They don't get a day of rest before they start? Why did I when I started training? Maybe Reedwhisker was only thinking about me._

Skysong shook her head and looked up. It was almost sunhigh. She grabbed a piece of prey from the pile- a small minnow. Skysong flicked her ear. Was the stream running low on fish? Hopefully not.

She took the minnow outside the warriors' den. Reedwhisker joined her with a small trout.

"Prey's not so good, is it?" Reedwhisker asked.

"Unfortunately not. I hope we won't end up looking weak."

"If we do, we do. We can't do much of anything about it."

Skysong sighed. When they finished their meals, Reedwhisker opened his mouth to say something. He must've changed his mind; he closed his mouth again.

"Is something bothering you, Reedwhisker?"

"Um... It's... Skysong, I can't stop thinking about you!"

Skysong didn't respond for a while. When she spoke again, she sounded comforting. "I'm glad you think that, Reedwhisker. I think about you, too."

"But, Skysong... I don't think you understand!"

"I do, Reedwhisker. I think the same about you."

Reedwhisker looked at her, wide-eyed. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Skysong felt her ears turn red.

Reedwhisker asked, "So... Do you want to be my mate?"

"Of course I do!"

Reedwhisker jumped up and said, "That's great!"

Skysong felt so happy. Reedwhisker meant a lot to her.

The next day, Skysong felt it was a good time to use her power with him at the Lake. He kind of already knew, but she had gotten better since then.

She took him to the Lake, and no one had noticed they left. Skysong made a wall of water. She told Reedwhisker to go through it. He did, and she made the wall collapse. Reedwhisker said, "Wow, that's amazing! Why don't you tell anyone but me about this?"

Skysong looked away. "Someone might tell other cats at a gathering. The clans might think I'm a threat, so I won't tell anyone but you."

They played with the water for a while. Then they went to hunt so their clanmates weren't suspicious. Skysong used the water to catch two plump fish, and Reedwhisker got three small minnows.

They returned to camp just before sunset. They dropped their catches onto the pile and entered the warriors' den to sleep.

Skysong dreamt of the lake, except it was way larger than normal. The island was in the center instead of near the edge. Skysong turned and fled away towards the Riverclan camp. When she arrived, wind tugged at her, threatening to carry her away. Small clumps of fur blew in the wind. It was as if the breeze was carrying pelts around. They suddenly swirled around Skysong, trapping her.

Skysong escaped and ran out of camp, running alongside the lake. Suddenly, Reedwhisker was running beside her. She turned to look at him. He nodded to her, and they looked forward again. Night came all of a sudden, and the stars shone brighter than usual. Dusk still hung in the sky though, and it held a light gray tint.

Skysong woke up, sweat rolling down her face. Reedwhisker nudged her. "Are you okay, Skysong? Your paws were moving like you were running, and you kept murmuring something about the night."

Skysong looked at him. "Um... I'm fine, Reedwhisker... It's just a bad dream."

Reedwhisker looked worried as he padded out of the den. Skysong followed him, as worried as Reedwhisker looked.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Something is Fishy

Chapter Six: Something is Fishy

Skysong was very nervous that day. She messed up when she tried to catch a fish. She accidentally entered the apprentices' den instead of the warriors' den (that was the most embarrassing mistake, as Mistystar had caught her doing so and asked her why she was there) and last of all, she fell in the lake.

Reedwhisker had to save her. When he did, he asked her what was wrong.

"Reedwhisker, I'm fine. It's... It's nothing."

"Skysong, tell me. Is your dream bothering you?"

Skysong looked at her paws. "Yes." She quietly meowed. Then she proceeded to tell Reedwhisker about her dream. "...And then the night sky acted weird. It was still dusk, holding a bit of gray. Then I woke up."

Reedwhisker seemed to stare through Skysong, thinking of something. "It's definitely not a prophecy. Maybe it's just a message from Starclan about the future."

Skysong gasped. "Do you think so? When do you think it will happen?"

"I can't tell exactly, but it's definitely only going to be a moon or less."

Skysong flexed her claws on the ground. "I hope we'll be okay."

Reedwhisker comforted her. "Of course we'll be okay, as long as we have each other."

Skysong purred as their tails entwined.

"Now let's get you back to camp before ice grows on your ears."

They went to camp and entered the nursery. Mothwing kept sorting herbs, but she asked, "What is it?"

"Skysong fell in the lake."

"Well, let's see what I can do."

**I'm skipping this part because I don't keep track of medicine like a true Medicine Cat would. Sorry.**

After Skysong was better, she decided to go hunting. She went out of camp, focused on attempting once again to catch something for once.

She sat at the stream, paw raised. As a fish swam by, some rustling across the Windclan border made her look up. She hissed.

Maybe it's just a rabbit.

She looked down again. As a bigger fish swam by, the rustling became louder. Skysong took a deep breath. She continued to sit and have her paw raised.

The biggest fish she'd ever seen swam by. Skysong saw this opportunity, and before the bushes rustled, Skysong caught it using her powers.

She bit its neck and plopped it on the ground beside her, wanting to catch another fish. The bushes rustled again. Skysong looked up just as black fur disappeared behind the bush. Skysong gasped.

_Whoever saw that knows my power! That's bad. This is bad. Oh, no. This is really bad._

And with that, Skysong ran back to camp. She forgot the fish because she was so frightened.

She told nobody, and that night in the warriors' den, sleep was very reluctant to meet with her.

Eventually, she fell asleep, dreaming of nothing. She woke up at dawn, remembering the fish she'd caught. She hoped she was on the dawn patrol.

She was; Reedwhisker, Skysong, Mallownose, and Robinwing were on patrol. Skysong kept in step with Reedwhisker, telling him about yesterday. The other two didn't hear.

Reedwhisker murmured, "That sounds really bad. Good job on the catch, though."

They patrolled the borders. Suddenly, Skysong scented Shadowclan. "Oh, no." She mumbled.

A Shadowclan patrol met their own. The leader snorted. "Look what we have here! Some fish-faces."

Reedwhisker glared at them. "And look what we have here. Some cats who are trying to take our land."

Indeed they were; the reeky scent was on Riverclan territory. Skysong dug her claws into the ground, angry that Shadowclan were so fish-brained.

One of the cats said, "We're taking what we deserve."

Shadowclan needed to stop, and if they didn't, claws would dig into fur. Skysong restrained a growl.

The cats didn't have to say anything more. They jumped at each other, and Skysong was suddenly clawing at a warrior's fur. The cat bit her foreleg and Skysong fell, unable to get up again. She blocked the cat's attack with her other paw. Reedwhisker came over to help her, earning a few scratches as well.

They eventually drove off the Shadowclan patrol, and both teams of cats were bleeding. They limped to camp, and they entered the medicine den.

Willowshine turned to them and gasped. "What happened?"

Reedwhisker explained, and Willowshine growled. "Shadowclan! Those badger-hearts better stay away from Riverclan."

Robinwing and Mallownose nodded. Skysong hissed, "If they think they can just take our territory, they're sorely mistaken!"

Reedwhisker nodded in agreement. "We need to do something about them."

Willowshine shook her head. "Well, I don't know what to do. You'll have to talk to Mistystar about that."

After she healed them, she told them they would need to stay in the medicine den for a few days. They were supposed to stay in camp until they got better.

Skysong groaned in her mind. This was going to be a boring few days.

**Stay tuned for more chapters! I'll update soon.**


	7. Kits

Chapter Seven: Kits

Later on in the first day, Mosspelt came into the medicine den. Mothwing turned to see her. "Hello, Mosspelt. What's bothering you?"

"I think I'll be kitting..." She cut herself off with a yowl of pain. Skysong winced.

"Alright, lay down here."

Mothwing gave Mosspelt some herbs to help her in kitting. Skysong had to look away when she started kitting, and the den was filled with moans and mews.

Reedwhisker came over to help Mothwing. He began to lick the kits while Mothwing gave Mosspelt an herb for more milk.

Skysong admired how Reedwhisker cared for the kits. _He would be a good father... Wait! What am I thinking!? We need to wait a long time before we... Do that._

Mothwing said, "Okay, Mosspelt, come meet your kits."

Mosspelt brought her three kits closer to her for suckling, and her eyes shone with happiness.

Then her mate, Beetlewhisker, came in and helped her name the kits.

"The tom should be Rainkit."

Mosspelt nodded. "The gray she-cat should be Graykit, and the white she-cat should be Lightkit."

The two purred as they nuzzled each other, and Mosspelt fell asleep, clearly exhausted. Skysong admired the look of a family. _Reedwhisker and I will live happily together, no matter what._

Skysong knew that it was probably not a good time yet to be thinking about Reedwhisker like that, but she loved him. What was the harm?

She hoped that she could get better by the time the full moon came around in the next few days. Skysong was anxious to know what Mistystar would say to Blackstar about the border.

Skysong drifted off to sleep somehow, having the kits' whining in her ear.

It was dawn, and as soon as Skysong woke up, she felt much better. The next day would be the gathering, and Skysong hoped she would come.

That day, Mothwing told the four injured cats they could do daily tasks, but they should be careful.

Skysong knew she would be bored staying in camp all day, so she went to hunt.

Reedwhisker joined her, and later at sunhigh they brought back lots of prey for Riverclan.

Skysong, Reedwhisker, and Rushwater sat together eating prey and talking about how Shadowclan were fish-brained. Skysong laughed along with their jokes, but the tiniest poke of uncertainty bothered her. She put it out of her mind. Nothing could be wrong, surely.

**I'm sorry I gave you guys a short one this time. Its ending is also really bad. Because I didn't update yesterday, I will post another today. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Gathering

Chapter Eight: The Gathering **(Another short chapter, actually.)**

**Y'all get ready for the big event!**

**Reader: That doesn't sound good...**

**Me: Huehuehue! You'll find out what happens soon enough. You've actually probably guessed... Oh well.**

That night, Skysong stayed awake for what seemed lifetimes. She'd never stayed up all night before, but her restlessness couldn't bring her into the comforting lull of slumber.

However, she was fully awake the next morning, remembering the Gathering was that night.

Skysong just stayed in camp most of the day, only going out once to catch a mouse whose squeaking had been bothering the elders for a while.

However, that night, Mistystar called her clan. "The cats going to the gathering are Reedwhisker, Icewing, Pebblefoot, Petalfur, and Skysong."

Skysong sighed in relief. She would be going to the gathering!

* * *

**I'm sorry for the interruption. I just want to scold the Erins for bunking up The Last Hope's allegiances. The wiki says a bunch of names were messed up in there. You guys got to understand that I DIDN'T KNOW THIS! I hope you're all okay with this story's horrible naming problem. It's not my fault, though!**

* * *

The cats left a little after moonrise, and it was almost moonhigh when they reached the island. When all four clans had arrived, the leaders jumped on the branches, medicine cats joined together, and other cats started talking to each other from different clans.

Skysong went to talk to the same group of cats she had talked to at her first gathering: Furzepaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and Whiskerpaw.

They greeted her kindly. "We're all warriors now! I'm Furzepelt, this is Lilyleap, Seedtail, and Whiskerheart."

"Nice names! I'm Skysong now."

Furzepelt touched her nose with Skysong's. "That's a good name, too!"

They could converse no more, for the leaders had started.

Bramblestar went first. "Our clan has recovered fully, but the prey is slightly decreasing. We're still bringing in a lot, though. Thunderclan has nothing else to report."

Blackstar spoke up next. "The prey is running well for us. We have no more to report."

Mistystar's turn came. Skysong tensed. "Well, it is wuite funny your prey is running well. The strip of land you stole from us isn't well in prey."

"Did you accuse me of stealing your land?"

"It's not a lie."

Blackstar glared at Mistystar. She turned her gaze away and announced, "Our prey is running well, too. Riverclan has no more to report."

Onestar swept his gaze over the cats. "Windclan is well. We have nothing else to report." He turned his head toward Breezepelt and nodded.

Breezepelt turned toward Skysong and snarled. Skysong took a step back, confused.

Breezepelt kept his glare on Skysong, but he was speaking to the entire island. "This she-cat has a horrid power. She controls water. I've seen her kill her own clanmate with that power. She'll kill us all if we don't get rid of her."

Skysong widened her eyes. She hadn't ever killed anyone. Breezepelt kept on glaring. Then a bunch of cats yowled out, agreeing with the black tom's accusations.

All the leaders stared down at her with disgust. Skysong saw disappointment in her leader's eyes. Even Mistystar didn't trust her. Skysong looked around. Some of her clanmates were agreeing with Breezepelt, too! They knew she hadn't killed anyone!

Skysong turned to Reedwhisker. His eyes held confusion, anger, and determination.

Breezepelt padded up to Skysong. "This she-cat must be exiled from the clans! We are safe without her. She is evil." He spat on her face.

Skysong looked at her clanmates, angry that they believed a Windclan warrior over their own clanmate. She glanced at Reedwhisker and gave the tiniest of nods. A heartbeat later, they were speeding away, onto the log, off the log, and into the trees.

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN! What'll happen now?**

**Pretty soon I'll be accepting up to 30 OCs, but ****_DON'T ENTER THEM NOW!_**** If you do, I won't add him/her unless you plead day and night or annoy me.**


	9. Rogue Again

Chapter Nine: Rogue Again

**FFTAT here. Welcome back to the story! I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll reply to a review now, since I somehow can't PM certain people:**

**BramblexFeather: Thank you so much!**

**And as dark roses once typed... REVIEW R MY LIFE!**

They had run a good distance away from the life they knew so well, and it was just becoming dawn. They were getting tired, but Skysong wanted to keep going.

Reedwhisker shook his head. "We have to sleep. That way, when we wake up, we'll be awake enough to travel."

"Fine, I guess that makes sense."

Thus, the two fell asleep. Skysong dreamt that same mysterious scene again. This time, they kept running away. Blurred figures popped into existence far ahead. Skysong tried to make them out, and it turned out they were cats.

She woke up, and it felt like she was falling. It scared her, but when she looked around at her surroundings and felt Reedwhisker beside her, she relaxed. Reedwhisker woke up as well, his head rising quickly and his eyes sleepy.

"Wha..." He yawned. "Oh, we must have slept the whole day and night! It's nearly dawn again!"

Skysong looked up. "WHAT!? Oh, Starclan, how!?"

Reedwhisker stared at the sky. "It must have been how tired we were."

Skysong asked, "So, what do we do now? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Reedwhisker nodded in agreement. "Me, too. Let's go hunt."

They set off deeper into the woods, sniffing once in a while for prey. Reedwhisker started a conversation.

"How do rogues live?"

"Shouldn't you know? Well, I suppose not, but I don't know. Well, we just go around either alone or with a few others, scavenging for bits of food and whatnot. Sometimes, lucky rogues and loners get a shelter or even go live with twolegs."

Reedwhisker hissed. "Twolegs! They sometimes steal Riverclan cats when we sun on rocks. Maybe they think we look like kittypets."

AN. The wiki said Riverclan cats do get taken away sometimes, so... I didn't make this up.

Skysong nodded. "Well, that's not a problem for us anymore. Wait..." Skysong said as she scented a mouse. "We aren't Thunderclan, but perhaps I can catch this mouse..."

Skysong crept up to the mouse. It couldn't see her; it was muching on something with its back turned.

Skysong pounced on it and bit its neck. It fell limp, and Skysong purred. "I'm getting better!"

Reedwhisker nuzzled her. "I'm glad. Let me catch something now, and we'll eat." Reedwhisker sniffed the air. He crouched down and crept into the bushes. A few heartbeats later, he came out with a vole in his jaws.

"Good catch. Let's stuff our mouths!" Skysong laughed with Reedwhisker and they ate the fresh-kill. "Well, it isn't fish, but it'll have to do, won't it?"

Reedwhisker nodded. "I suppose so. Alright, what do you think we should do after this?"

Skysong stared at the ground, eyes narrowed in concentration. She looked back up at her mate with wide eyes. "We should make a new clan."

Reedwhisker came back into the bushes. "Here are the brambles."

Skysong thanked him and placed the brambles down, making a wall. "This reminds me all too much of home, but we're far away now."

Reedwhisker said, "And there's no going back." Skysong nodded as she walked around to mark the camp.

"What do you think the new clan should be called?" Skysong asked.

"Maybe Nightclan could work. You know. In honor of my wish."

"Wish?"

"Oh, that's right... I've never told you. Before you came, I made a wish upon a star that I would find love. I did, now didn't I?"

He purred as he nuzzled her. Skysong asked, "Why haven't you ever told me before?"

"I've been forgetting. To be honest, I didn't know if I should have told you, but I was forgetting."

"Alright then. Nightclan sounds perfect!"

**Short chapter. ****_SEND IN OCs!_**** I'm accepting 30 or so.**


	10. OC's Chapter

Chapter Ten: All About OC's **(I'll be updating it many times.)**

Story content:

Reedwhisker searched around for cats to join them in Nightclan while Skysong set up camp. He hoped he could find some cats. Surely, even if he did find them, they would deny, though. Most rogues wouldn't live with anyone else. Reedwhisker had no clue why. It seemed fish-brained to live alone.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

DarkWolfScourge: Well, I feel like I should let my readers be kind of a part of this, y'know? You guys seem to really enjoy the story ^-^

* * *

OC submissions: Thanks for all the OC's!

Other readers: You can send in up to four OC's and OC's with clan names and/or without. Now, bring me your OC's!

* * *

**Here are the OC's so far:**

EradrinSkyleaf sent...

Sunny- bright ginger she cat with blue eyes and white belly/chest/paws/muzzle/tail tip, friendly loner

Info: whole life lived as a loner (occasional visit to her littermates, Mouse and Bright)

Ripplewater- silver tabby tom (formerly RiverClan) exiled for a crime he didn't commit

Info: Exiled beforehand; is a bit feisty

Morningmist- formerly WindClan, ran away with ThunderClan tom to be together, ginger and white she cat with misty gray eyes

Info: She and Rainpelt ran away at the same time Skysong and Reedwhisker did. She is friendly and a bit shy.

Rainpelt- gray tabby tom, green eyes, formerly Thunderclan, (Morningmist's mate)

Info: Very protective of Morningmist and their future kits: Larkkit- gray she-kit green eyes. Frostkit- white she kit. Lionkit-golden tabby tom. Redkit- bright flame-colored tom with white flecks.

ArrowWhisker sent...

Airstep- light gray she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye.

Info: Airstep was banished from Shadowclan because she broke the warrior code by falling in love with a kittypet. The kittypet, David, is dead, killed by a badger.

Airstep is very persuasive. She can usually convince any cat to do or give her anything that she wants.

Status- Loner

Poppyflower of Stormclan sent...

Cloudwhisker- Light gray tom with long whiskers and sky-blue eyes.

Eagleblaze- brown tabby tom with ginger-tinted paws and green eyes.

Heatherpetal- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Skybreeze of Stormclan sent...

Skye- a grey she cat with black and white stripes and crystal blue eyes. (Skybreeze)

winxclubfan1 sent...

Ambertail- a brown she-cat with a white tail.

Rank: Queen

Personalty: Rude and arrogant**  
**

DarkWolfScourge sent...**  
**

Aaron- dark gray tom; his right paw is white (he also hits better with this paw). His eyes are ice-blue. He's strong and has sharp claws and fangs. He's very serious, usually quiet, and loyal to Reed and Sky (by the way, guys, Reed and Sky are NOT new names. I'm too lazy to write the whole thing out...)  
Age:13 moons  
Rank: Loner / becomes Warrior  
Shadow (Aaron's brother)- dark gray tom; his left paw is white (which he hits better with). His eyes are light green. He's strong and has sharp claws and fangs. He's very shy, but he's also serious. He cares for others and is very quiet. He's loyal to everyone, and he looks up to his brother, trying to be strong for him.  
Age:13 moons  
Rank:Loner / becomes Warrior and medicine cat (I'll try to fit Shadow in as the medicine cat. if others want their OC's as a med, I will solve it myself somehow.)  
Their history: When they were 4 moons old, their parents abandoned them in the forest. They were attacked by a badger, but luckily they were able to fight it off. They started training how to fight. Note: Shadow likes plants a lot; this led him to be "half medicine cat."

APPRENTICES  
NAME: Angel  
AGE: 6 moons  
APPEARANCE: fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes

NAME: Lightpaw  
AGE: 7 moons  
APPEARANCE: light brown tom with white muzzle and paws, green eyes

NAME: Specklepaw  
AGE: 6 moons  
APPEARANCE: brown she-cat with white speckles and olive color eyes

NAME : Swift  
AGE: 7 moons  
APPEARANCE: Fast black and white tom with bright green eyes

NAME: Ashpaw  
AGE: 8 moons  
APPEARANCE: Light gray tom with darker spots , dark blue eyes

NAME: Nightpaw  
AGE: 6 moons  
APPEARANCE: Black she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes

KITS OF THE QUEENS **(idk if I'll use these just yet)**  
NAME : Berrykit  
APPEARANCE: redish orange she-kit with white paw and light green eyes

NAME: Sandkit  
APPEARANCE: light brown she-kit with brown eyes

NAME: Blazingkit  
APPEARANCE: Tan color tom with brown stripes and green eyes

NAME: Redkit  
APPEARANCE: White tom with black and red spots, amber eyes

Silverdapple sent...

Fang- black tom with green eyes. He is rude, conceit, and he always thinks he deserves better. He also likes to tease/bully other cats.  
Rank: Loner, becomes warrior

History and Info: He lives in the forest. He was a kittypet for the first three moons of his life. He ran away and is now ten moons old.

hollyleaf is cool sent...

Deer- brown tom with black toes. He has white socks (on his legs, of course!) and brown spots on his body. He has green eyes. He's happy and bubbly, but he can be serious in needed times.

History: Family was killed in a fox attack. He is now 7 moons old.

Fawndapple sent...

Fawn (Later named Fawndapple)

Calm and kind pretty beige she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and tail tip and a dark brown back with white dapples and forest green eyes with a white tinted muzzle.

Rank: Warrior

cat sent...

Scarlet - very pretty, dark red and ginger she-cat with white beautifully dappling her silky, short fur. She is lithe but not undersized; she has a little bit plumpy tail and tidy claws. Her paws are small &amp; elegant and her eyes are the deepest shade of blue; they're like midnight sky's color

Also: She's about 15 moons old.

TheGhost129 sent...

Claw: a brown tom with a white tail tip and paws. He was trained by a Windclan's Medicine cat who went rogue. The Windclan cat that trained him died. He is friendly, silent, and protective.

Kira-QueenOfDarkness sent...

Bell- a lean blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes. She's kind, motherly, and tends to be a bit too trusting of strangers. Her vision is poor, but she can still see, even if barely.

Swift (Swifteagle)- a brown tom with black paws, a white throat and blue eyes. He's stubborn, quick to act, but one cat you can never doubt the loyalty of.

* * *

**Main rogues they meet:**

Dusk (possibly will be named Duskfrost): Light brown dusky tabby she-cat tinted lavender. She has frosty blue eyes. She's sweet and a little timid, but she remains calm and likes to comfort and help others in their time of need.

Kin: Mate: Gray. Kits: Expecting, but gives birth in book.

Status: Not-Nightclan: Rogue. Nightclan: Queen

Gray (possibly will be named Graysky): A gray tom with dark gray stripes and a white tail tip. He has lime green eyes. He's bold, straightforward, and defensive. However, he's also short-tempered, and he sometimes charges into something before planning anything.

Kin: Mate: Dusk. Kits: See Dusk's.

Status: Not-Nightclan: Rogue. Nightclan: Warrior

**Total OC's: 25/30**

**I think we're going to stop. ****This clan was just founded, so it should be fairly small.**

**I'm sorry if your OC didn't make it... I'll make another story sometime, and you can add them then, alright? :) I'm just trying to be fair.**


	11. Making Nightclan

Chapter Eleven: Making Nightclan

Skysong just finished working on the camp. She looked up and watched as Reedwhisker came into camp. Many scents entered Skysong's nose, and suddenly, a bunch of cats came behind him.

"Reedwhisker?"

"Skysong, these cats have agreed to join us. Let me introduce you to them."

In each introduction, Reedwhisker touched his nose to the cat's ear.

"Sunny, Ripplewater, Morningmist, Rainpelt, Airstep, Cloudwhisker, Eagleblaze, Heatherpetal, Skye, Ambertail, Aaron, Shadow, Fang, Dusk, and Gray. Surely, more will come in time, as well."

Skysong stared at the thirteen new cats before her. "Um... Welcome to Nightclan!"

The cats murmured their greeting. Reedwhisker took a deep breath. "Let's get you guys in the dens."

Skysong watched as many of the cats entered one (fairly sized) den. She shook her head and escorted the queens to the nursery. When she went out, she saw a cat standing there. She remembered him when Reedwhisker said his name: Shadow.

"Hello! What do you need, Shadow?"

"I'd... Like to train to heal others, if that's okay." His eyes held determination.

"Of course! We need a Medicine Cat. Now, you'll have to interpret dreams from Starclan and nearly everything you do is for medicine cat duty."

"I know the purpose of a Medicine Cat; I even know many of the herbs."

Skysong bowed her head. Then she lifted her head and pointed her muzzle towards an empty den. "That is the medicine den. There are herbs around this area; if you search for some, you can bring them back here."

He nodded. "I'll do that now so I don't forget." He left the camp. Skysong looked over to the warriors' den and padded into it.

"Is everyone comfortable?" She asked. Reedwhisker turned around. "Hi, Skysong. I'm teaching them the warrior code. Some of them don't know it."

"The queens in the nursery need to know, too..."

"They do? Uh, okay, I'll tell them later."

"Did you know Shadow is going to be our medicine cat now?"

"He left into the clearing, but he didn't say where he was going. No, I didn't know, but it's good that we have a medicine cat now."

Skysong nodded. "It's nearly sunhigh. We should all hunt for some prey and share tongues."

"We don't have prey...?"

"Reedwhisker, I was building the camp. I didn't have time to get prey. You know that."

"Okay, okay. I'll go hunting with them. Come on, guys, I'll show you how to hunt."

Skysong watched as Reedwhisker led the cats out of camp. Skysong sighed. _Hopefully one us or Shadow will get a sign from Starclan on who the leader should be. What's a clan without a leader and deputy?_

**I'm just going to end it there for no reason at all other than idk what else to put.**

**Check the reviews; I posted one and it's IMPORTANT. I probably should have just put the message in the last chapter, but meh. So GO CHECK REVIEWZZZ!**


	12. Nine Lives

Chapter Twelve: Nine Lives

Skysong woke up and stretched, yawning for a few heartbeats. She was still extremely tired, but she would eventually sleep it off- hopefully.

She padded out of the warriors' den, and Reedwhisker came up beside her a few moments later. "Hey, Skysong." His fur brushed hers, and she licked his cheek.

Then Shadow came bolting out of the medicine den. "I had a dream! Do you think Starclan sent it?"

Reedwhisker nodded. "Starclan send dreams to leaders, medicine cats, and medicine cat apprentices. Only rarely does a normal cat get a dream, but you're a medicine cat, of course, so, well..."

"Yeah... And what happened in the dream was, I was walking by the water. I saw some reeds and when I looked close up to them, I saw that they had whiskers."

Skysong looked at Reedwhisker, and their shared looks told each other they knew what the dream meant.

Skysong looked at Shadow as she explained, "Starclan sent that dream to you to tell us who should rule Nightclan."

Reedwhisker went to a tall rock that had been built around. Skysong had settled the camp at the rock for a reason. As Reedwhisker jumped onto the rock, he yowled for the clan to gather. "Nightclan, gather near the tall rock for a clan meeting!"

When the cats had gathered, Reedwhisker explained to them the dream. "So I must be the leader of Nightclan. Shadow, accompany me to the Moonpool, please. Skysong, stay here with the others."

Skysong nodded and watched as Reedwhisker, soon to be Reedstar, padded out of camp with Shadow following.

**Reedwhisker's POV**

_We shouldn't be using the Moonpool._

_But Nightclan will believe in Starclan! We must use the Moonpool. There's no other choice._

_Why do we share a simple pool with the other four clans, the ones who abandoned us?_

_Because we aren't abandoning Starclan. They haven't abandoned us, either._

_Stop arguing with yourself, fool!_

_Oh, shut up, mind._

They continued to travel through the trees towards the Moonpool, but Shadow seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, Shadow. It's not bad to go to the Moonpool."

"Okay, but... Ugh... Never mind. I guess it will be okay."

"Sure it will. Look, we're here already!"

Reedwhisker padded up to the water. He licked it and fell asleep.

He woke up in a misty place, reminding him of Mistystar back at Riverclan. Mistystar was Reedwhisker's mother, so he missed her a little. Well, he had to get rid of the past! She hadn't trusted Skysong. Reedwhisker shook his head and watched as nine stars descended from the others. They turned into cats, and Reedwhisker recognized some of them.

The first cat that came up was Oakheart, his grandfather.

"Oakheart? Is it you?"

"Yes. I was granted the opportunity to give you a life, and I took it, as with Mistystar. For this life, I give you bravery."

Reedwhisker closed his eyes as pain roamed his body.

Bluestar padded up to him. "My grandson. I'm so proud of you. For this life, I give you faith."

Reedwhisker tried to ignore the pain, but he had to take it for being a leader.

Silverstream came up. "With this life, I give you love. Use it to cherish your mate and your clan."

Feathertail was next. "I give you a life of choices. You will know what to do in the right times."

Moonflower approached him. "With this life, I give you strength."

Whitestorm padded up to him. "I give you wisdom with this life."

Snowfur came up to him. "With this life, I give you acceptance."

Stonefur padded to him. "With this life, I give you happiness."

Reedwhisker looked around. Who would grant him his final life? Many of the cats he'd encountered, he didn't even know.

**Apparently, nobody knows Mistystar's mate (Reedwhisker's dad) so I'm making him up here.**

"Redstorm!" Reedwhisker exclaimed as a dark ginger tom with black eyes approached him.

"Yes, my son. I've watched you many moons, and I'm impressed." As Redstorm touched his muzzle to his son's forehead, he murmured, "With this life, I give you patience. Use it to be kind and calm to Nightclan. From now on, I will walk in your dreams."

He felt happy as Starclan called, "Reedstar! Nightclan! Reedstar! Nightclan!"

As he woke up, the black tom scented his father, and it was gone.

* * *

Reedstar and Shadow padded into camp, and the clan was waiting for him. "Reedstar!" They ran up to him and crowded him. He yowled in surprise. "Get off of me, you silly fish-brains!" They backed away, and all laughed. Reedstar jumped on the highrock. "Okay, I think we all know who my deputy should be... Skysong!"

The cats cheered Skysong's name to the night. Reedstar was proud of the clan they'd made so far. However, it was kind of small, compared to the other clans. They still needed many cats.

**Lesson learned? Good, send in OC's. We're about halfway full. Also, sorry for a bad ending. Idk what exactly to write next :(**


	13. Clan Territory and a New Prophecy

Chapter Thirteen: Clan Territory and a New Prophecy

**So, basically, I'm making the plot from here. Enjoy. Oh, and sorry for the absence. I've been losing interest and inspiration.**

Reedstar jumped onto the rock. It was dawn; he felt the breeze on his pelt before calling his clan.

"Nightclan, gather beneath the highrock to hear my announcement!"

Pretty soon, the cats were gathered. Reedstar meowed, "It is time to set our boundaries. Skysong, gather a patrol and mark a reasonable border size all around us."

His mate bowed her head. "Yes, Reedstar." She turned back to the clan. As Skysong was making the patrol, Reedstar leaped off the highrock. He padded beside Skysong when she was done. "Tell me where you marked them when you return. And tell me if you find trouble."

She nodded and the patrol left. Reedstar turned away and went into his den, lying on the moss and comfortable as a kit with its mother.

He fell asleep and opened his eyes to Starclan. He remembered how it looked from his leader ceremony. "Hello?"

Redstorm came up to him. Reedstar purred. Redstorm greeted his son. "Reedstar, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, father?" Reedstar tilted his head. A prophecy could be important for Nightclan; they needed some help since they were small and still new.

"There's a new prophecy, and it's confusing even to us Starclan cats."

Reedstar's heart plummeted. "Oh."

Redstorm explained, "It goes: The whisker's song and the feather's pelt will fight for the night."

"And you can't decipher it?"

"No, my son. Can you? I don't see how any living cat- even a leader of the best clan out there- can be smarter than Starclan, and like I said, even we can't guess what it's about."

"Ah... No, father. I don't know what it means."

"Well, it's nearly sunhigh in the waking world. Get up, Reedstar."

Reedstar woke up and stretched, yawning. Skysong was prodding him. "Get up, Reedstar. I have to tell you about the boundaries."

Reedstar breathed, " Show me them, please."

Skysong led Reedstar out of camp and into the forest, showing him the boundaries.

"They're reasonable. Have we gotten any more prey?"

As they headed back to camp, Skysong and Reedstar chatted about the clan. Reedstar nearly talked about the new prophecy, but they were already at camp.

**Can you decipher the prophecy? Hint: Suffixes. That's a pretty big hint, actually. Hehehe...**


	14. Basically New Allegiances

Chapter Fourteen: The NAC and MCAC

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I used to be. I'm caught up in other stuff! This chapter will be the Main Characters Allegiances Chapter (MCAC) and Nightclan Allegiances Chapter (NAC).**

**I've never added a disclaimer... So...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the original Warriors arcs or Super Editions. I've written my own fics. I am not one of the Erins.**

**On with it already!**

STORY CONTENT:

Skysong looked up at Reedstar. He was standing on the highrock. "It's time to go look for some new cats who want to live in a clan. Skysong, gather some cats on patrol, please."

Skysong nodded, but she was getting a little annoyed at how bossy Reedstar was getting. Reedstar could just call her in his den and tell her to get cats. Well, she knew she shouldn't complain, but she couldn't help it.

She put the thoughts out of her mind as she called some names.

**NAC:**

Leader:

Reedstar- Black tom with dark gray eyes.

Deputy:

Skysong- Silvery she-cat with black eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Shadow- dark gray tom with a white left paw and ice-blue eyes.

Apprentice: (I hope this is okay. TheGhost129, tell me if it isn't.)

Claw- brown tom with white tail-tip and paws. (idk the eyes. I'll just say green.)

Warriors:

Sunny- bright ginger she cat with blue eyes and white belly/chest/paws/muzzle/tail tip, friendly loner

Info: whole life lived as a loner (occasional visit to her littermates, Mouse and Bright)

Ripplewater- silver tabby tom (formerly RiverClan) exiled for a crime he didn't commit

Info: Exiled beforehand; is a bit feisty

Morningmist- formerly WindClan, ran away with ThunderClan tom to be together, ginger and white she cat with misty gray eyes

Info: She and Rainpelt ran away at the same time Skysong and Reedwhisker did. She is friendly and a bit shy.

Rainpelt- gray tabby tom, green eyes, formerly Thunderclan, (Morningmist's mate)

Info: Very protective of Morningmist and their future kits: Larkkit- gray she-kit green eyes. Frostkit- white she kit. Lionkit-golden tabby tom. Redkit- bright flame-colored tom with white flecks.

Airstep- light gray she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye.

Info: Airstep was banished from Shadowclan because she broke the warrior code by falling in love with a kittypet. The kittypet, David, is dead, killed by a badger. Airstep is very persuasive. She can usually convince any cat to do or give her anything that she wants. Status- Loner

Cloudwhisker- Light gray tom with long whiskers and sky-blue eyes.

Eagleblaze- brown tabby tom with ginger-tinted paws and green eyes.

Heatherpetal- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Skye- a grey she cat with black and white stripes and crystal blue eyes. (Skybreeze)

Personalty: Rude and arrogant

Aaron- dark gray tom; his right paw is white (he also hits better with this paw). His eyes are ice-blue. He's strong and has sharp claws and fangs. He's very serious, usually quiet, and loyal to Reedstar and Skysong.

Age: 13 moons

Rank: Loner / becomes Warrior

Their history: When they were 4 moons old, their parents abandoned them in the forest. They were attacked by a badger, but luckily they were able to fight it off. They started training how to fight.

Fang- black tom with green eyes. He is rude, conceit, and he always thinks he deserves better. He also likes to tease/bully other cats.

History and Info: He lives in the forest. He was a kittypet for the first three moons of his life. He ran away and is now ten moons old.

Fawn (Later named Fawndapple): Calm and kind pretty beige she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and tail tip and a dark brown back with white dapples and forest green eyes with a white tinted muzzle.

Scarlet - very pretty, dark red and ginger she-cat with white beautifully dappling her silky, short fur. She is lithe but not undersized; she has a little bit plumpy tail and tidy claws. Her paws are small and elegant and her eyes are the deepest shade of blue; they're like midnight sky's color

Bell- a lean blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes. She's kind, motherly, and tends to be a bit too trusting of strangers. Her vision is poor, but she can still see, even if barely.

Swift (Swifteagle)- a brown tom with black paws, a white throat and blue eyes. He's stubborn, quick to act, but one cat you can never doubt the loyalty of.

Dusk (possibly will be named Duskfrost): Light brown dusky tabby she-cat tinted lavender. She has frosty blue eyes. She's sweet and a little timid, but she remains calm and likes to comfort and help others in their time of need.

Kin: Mate: Gray. Kits: Expecting, but gives birth in book.

Gray (possibly will be named Graysky): A gray tom with dark gray stripes and a white tail tip. He has lime green eyes. He's bold, straightforward, and defensive. However, he's also short-tempered, and he sometimes charges into something before planning anything.

Kin: Mate: Dusk. Kits: See Dusk's.

Apprentices:

Angel

Age: 6 moons

Appearance: fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes

Lightpaw

Age: 7 moons

Appearance: light brown tom with white muzzle and paws, green eyes

Specklepaw

Age: 6 moons

Appearance: brown she-cat with white speckles and olive color eyes

Swift

Age: 7 moons

Appearance: Fast black and white tom with bright green eyes

Ashpaw

Age: 8 moons

Appearance: Light gray tom with darker spots, dark blue eyes

Nightpaw

Age: 6 moons

Appearance: Black she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes

Deer- brown tom with black toes. He has white socks, and he's got brown spots on his body. He has green eyes. He's happy and bubbly, but he can be serious in needed times.

History: Family was killed in a fox attack. He is now 7 moons old.

Queens:

Ambertail- a brown she-cat with a white tail.

Kits (of all the queens, and they will show up later if more queens come):

Berrykit

Appearance: reddish orange she-kit with white paw and light green eyes

Sandkit

Appearance: light brown she-kit with brown eyes

Blazingkit

Appearance: Tan color tom with brown stripes and green eyes

Redkit

Appearance: White tom with black and red spots, amber eyes

**MCAC:**

Reedstar, Skysong, Dusk, Gray


	15. Apology and Skirmishes

Chapter Fifteen: Apology and Skirmishes

**I'm grateful for all the reviews. My goal has been reached. Next stop: 75 reviews.**

**I'm sorry for making you wait THREE WHOLE MONTHS (right?) for another chapter. My inspiration was downed. I'm not depressed if you're thinking that. I'm just… Uninspired.**

**Please inspire me! Suggest what I should write, and I'll put the idea in if it's a good one. I won't take full credit, don't worry!**

**Enough blabber (except for 50 more apologies). Let us read. Lettuce read.**

**Reader be like, SHUT UP FFTAT.**

**Okay, okay! Here you are.**

Skysong prodded her mate awake. "Rise and shine. Good morning, Reedstar." Reedstar looked up at her and blinked the tired from his eyes. "Morning, Skysong. Heading to the dawn patrol?"  
She shook her head. "I thought I'd spend the morning with you. I already organized it last night anyway." She lay down next to him. "Do you need to tell me anything?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Skysong flicked her ears.

"My father Redstorm sent me a new prophecy last night."

"Oh? Is it bad?"  
"I don't know. He said, 'The whisker's song and the feather's pelt will fight for the night.'"

"I think I know part of it. Whisker's song is you and me. Reedwhisker and Skysong. I don't know about the feather's pelt, though. And fight for the night? Clearly, it's about fighting for Nightclan. And you know what, Reedstar?"  
"What?"

"We could win or lose. I think the apprentices should train a little harder."

"I agree."

The two cats talked until dawn patrol returned.

"Want to tell the clan? I'll help you."

"Sure, let's go."

Reedstar padded up to the highrock, Skysong following and standing by his side. "Nightclan, gather beneath the highrock to hear what we have to say!"

The cats came out of their dens, murmuring. Reedstar announced, "I have received a prophecy. We can't completely decipher it, but Skysong has part of it figured out."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I do. Reedstar, if you will?"

"The whisker's song and the feather's pelt will fight for the night."

Skysong explained, "Whisker's song is Reedstar and me. I don't yet know what feather's pelt is, but fight for the night means we will have to fight for this clan- night being Nightclan. Reedstar and I have agreed apprentices should train a little harder."

Reedstar announced, "From now on, Apprentices will train from half-sunhigh to half-sundown."

The clan didn't exactly seem pleased, but they didn't argue. A few looked happy, anyway.

"Meeting dismissed. New schedule starts tomorrow."

The clan grumbled and a few warriors were already taking their apprentices out while others went back to the dens or started eating.

**Wow, this is awkward to write xD Poor apprentices :(**

Skysong and Reedstar padded out of camp for a stroll. They tried to brainstorm about the prophecy, but earned nothing but three fish. Skysong sighed as they padded back to camp.

"I wish we knew what it means."

Reedstar nodded. "Life would be easier. I just hope the apprentices aren't being pushed too hard."

Suddenly, halfway back to camp, there was a whiff of something. Skysong bolted to the right, following it. She also dropped the fish she was carrying. She immediately knew what the source was: _Riverclan._

What were _they_ doing in Nightclan territory? How dare-

As Reedstar caught up with her, the Riverclan cats were spotted; a whole five cats. She immediately recognized Rushwater, Beetlewhisker, and Mallownose. The other two, new apprentices, were unknown to her.

Reedstar stood strong beside his mate. Skysong was grateful for him and his support.

The Riverclan cats were uneasy. Rushwater glanced at Skysong.

_He… Likes me, doesn't he? But he shouldn't. I don't take interest in any cat but the one beside me. Mates with a Riverclan cat, too… No way in Starclan's great name would I ever be!_

Reedstar asked, "May I ask why you are here?"

"You may." Beetlewhisker snorted.

Reedstar sighed. "Okay, why are you here?"

Rushwater explained, "Help us."

Skysong, for the first time that day, noticed how skinny Riverclan had turned. Her heart, on one side, was hot, melting chocolate. The other side was cold, hard stone.

(AN yep cats know what chocolate is! no trollfic here!)

"What do you need our help for?" Her tone was bland.

Rushwater held regret in his eyes, probably for letting Skysong leave with Reedstar, but he didn't answer.

Mallownose said, "Look at us, Reedstar. We're skinny as sticks."

"Why should we help you? You betrayed us."

The apprentices hissed.

Rushwater turned to them. "Larkpaw, Goldenpaw, we can handle this."

"You gonna fight!? We can fight, too!" The golden one, who was probably Goldenpaw, tried to look intimidating.

"Just, go. We're warriors; we got this!"

The apprentices shouted, "Alright! You go, guys!"

Rushwater flicked his tail and turned away as the apprentices left. He narrowed his eyes, probably annoyed.

Mallownose continued. "Can we add more territory, perhaps?"

Reedstar calmly looked into Mallownose's eyes. "You have something useful… What was it again?" Turning to Skysong, he asked, "Do you know, Skysong? Oh, I remember what it's called!"

When Reedstar turned to the cats, he hissed. "THE LAKE."

**Let's take this awesome moment in. Okay, we're done (unless you want to read it again).**

Beetlewhisker hissed under his breath. "I hate you."

Reedstar glanced at him. "Can't say I won't say the same about you, old pal."

Beetlewhisker sighed in disgust. "Guys, let's go home. Can we please get away from here?"

Mallownose nodded.

As the patrol left, Rushwater glanced back. Skysong would forever remember the look in his eyes: Pure remorse mixed with pure love and sorrow.

**Bad and cheesy ending, whatever. At least I posted twice in one day. Well, now I'll try to post more often.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I love your support so much. I mean that :)**


	16. Mouths to Feed

Chapter Sixteen: Mouths to Feed

**I don't know what to write. I suppose I'll have Riverclan and Nightclan stir up trouble for each other. Hehe…**

**What? Red horns on my head? Don't be ridiculous!**

**Enjoy ^w^**

**P.S. Which POV do you like better? Reed or Sky?**

Skysong and Reedstar looked at each other. They went back to get their fish.

"This is terrible. Why can't they just stick with the lake?" Reedstar hissed.

Skysong shook her head. "I wish I knew. Maybe the lake isn't as full as we remembered."

"We just left, what, a moon ago? Or… Wait… Well, whatever. The point is: they shouldn't be trying to apologize."

Reedstar remembered the look on Rushwater's face when he looked back as they were leaving.

Skysong remembered all the times she spent with Rushwater when they were little. They were always best friends, but not in his eyes, were they?  
She hoped Reedstar hadn't noticed.

Skysong's head jerked towards the nursery, for she had heard a scream.

_Dusk!_

**We will return to you after the break.**

**Is Firestar getting on your nerves again? Buy our cat removal service, Tigerstar-Hates-You! Also known as THY!**

**THY will kill any cat you want, even the great Firestar! He won't stand a chance!**

**See this totally legit dialogue of Firestar dying!"**

**"****Ow. No, Tigerstar. Why. Ow. (Insert death noise that sounds like a badger destroying a trashcan)"**

**"****Victory. Hurray, I wo- (insert coughing fit) (insert "Tigerstar's" ultimate death)"**

**See? Legit! Buy now.**

**Back to Wish Upon a Star!**

Last time, on WUS:

Skysong's head jerked towards the nursery, for she had heard a scream.

_Dusk!_  
She and Reedstar rushed in and saw Dusk lying on her back, belly swollen. "I'm kitting!"

"Shadow!" Reedstar called.

Immediately, Shadow ran out of his den, proper herbs in mouth, ready to help.

Gray ran in as well.

Reedstar said, "Skysong, can you comfort Dusk with Gray for a moment or two? I need to tell the clan to stay outside and wait."

Skysong nodded. As she hurried to Dusk's side and began to comfort her, Reedstar ran outside and told the clan to stay in the clearing and wait for the kits to come.

"Take these borage leaves. Your kits will get better milk." Shadow gave the leaves to her. She chewed them and swallowed.

Shadow also put a stick in Dusk's mouth. "Bite down hard on this. It will help you take some of the pain out on the stick."

Dusk bit down, and she bit down hard, because the stick broke in half.

Shadow said, "Alright. That didn't work."

Skysong and Gray murmured words of comfort to her as Reedstar entered the den again.

The kits slid out- two she-cats and a tom.

**Don't look at me like I'm a know-it-all. I even googled about what they do when giving birth. Blame the chicken.**

Skysong and Gray congratulated her. "Good job, Dusk!"

Reedstar asked what their names would be.

"I'm thinking the silver she-kit should be Silverkit, but I don't know about the other two. Do you have any ideas, Gray?"  
He shook his head. "I guess we'll eventually figure it out."

Reedstar left the den to tell everyone. "There are two she-cats and a tom. One she-cat has been named, Silverkit, but other names are still being thought over."

The clan released the breath it had been holding (not exactly literally).

"Give Dusk some space; let her alone for a day. For two more days, only Shadow and Gray are allowed to come near her and the kits, either for food or to help with any problems. You can come in and see the kits later. That will be all."

The clan started murmuring, forming groups and talking about the kits.

Reedstar entered the den and called Skysong outside.

_May the kits grow healthy and strong. _She thought as they left the den.

**There you go! I know it's short, but I wanted to end it there. Send in kit names. The best will be chosen and used. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to try out THY!**


	17. Wish of Death

Chapter Seventeen: Wish of Death

Reedstar woke up and stretched. His fur felt sticky. He looked around at it, but it looked fine. He went outside and got on the highrock.

"Attention Nightclan! Please gather beneath the highrock for a special ceremony!"

The cats left their dens and murmured.

"Hush."

They fell silent, waiting Reedstar's words to come out.

"I wish we all died."

The cats fell over dead. Reedstar lost all his lives.

The end.

**I finally finished! Thanks for sending in the kit names, but I decided to just end the story. There will be no more chapters and the far-future sequel I'm writing won't be published. In the meantime, send in ideas for more stories in reviews below!**

**Thanks for all your support. I love y'all.**


	18. Riverclan want Prey

Chapter Eighteen: Riverclan want Prey

**Trololol. I'm not just going to end the story like that! How rude! Alright, I've decided the kits' names.**

**Credit for Wishkit: Ruby**

**Credit for Stormkit: TimberBreeze of Thunderclan**

**Thanks for the names! It was tough to choose; I liked them all!**

Dusk looked down at her kits with pure love. _I will protect you at all cost, my kits._

Gray put his tail around Dusk and said, "You did well. I'm proud of you. I thought of names for the other kits now."

"Really? What are they?"

Gray's tail pointed to the light brown tom with white tail-tip. "Stormkit." He pointed to the gray-lavender she-cat. "Wishkit."

Dusk purred. "Those are lovely names! Let's inform Reedstar."

Reedstar, after hearing the news, told the clan.

"Welcome to the clan, Silverkit, Stormkit, and Wishkit! May your lives be grand!" Reedstar shouted.

The clan yowled in agreement. Dusk and Gray were extremely happy. They finally had a real family, a real clan, and they were content with life.

**Silverkit: Silver she-kit with lighter stripes and paws. Blue eyes.**

**Stormkit: Light brown tom with white tail-tip. Green eyes.**

**Wishkit: A gray she-cat tinted lavender like Dusk. Blue-green eyes.**

Skysong led the hunting patrol (Airstep, Morningmist, Eagleblaze).

While killing a squirrel, Airstep called, "Hey! Something stinks over here!"

The patrol went over to check it out. Indeed, Skysong smelled… Riverclan!

**We interrupt this story for an important message. THY has just been called "Illegal" by Tigerstar himself. He claims to never have agreed to be a hitman.**

**No further information has been given.**

The patrol went back early with only a squirrel. Reedstar came back asking why.

"We smelled Riverclan on our territory."

Reedstar hissed. "Can't they stay away? We're far enough to not bother them! And they have the lake to get prey from!"

Skysong sighed. "What are we going to do about this?"  
Gray, having heard the conversation, hissed. "Rip their fur off!"

Reedstar stared at him in astonishment. "Okay, well that came out quickly. No, we're not going to fight them if we can. Mistystar is my mother; I'm sure we can work things out."

Skysong was nervous.

_I sure hope so._

**Oh, boy. Mistystar, what are you up to?**

**Send in your fanfictions. I'll advertise them if I like them/look at them and like them.**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	19. Fish Gut

Chapter Nineteen: Fish Gut

**Check out TimberBreeze of Thunderclan's story:**

**The end? Or a New Beginning?  
Warning: If you're grammar obsessed, stay away.**

**Hehe… I tricked y'all with chapter seventeen, didn't I? ****J**

**I have over 2000 views with this story. I've gone so far in four or five months. I don't know how to thank you. I guess with a new chapter! Here ya go! Lol ****J**

Reedstar called his clan. "I need warriors to accompany me if anything goes wrong when confronting Riverclan." Reedstar searched the crowd. "Heatherpetal, Rainpelt, and Skye, you can come. Skysong, please run the camp while we are away."

She bowed her head. "You can count on me."  
"We leave now. Eat some prey, for you will need to be strong if we fight."

After the cats dined, they set off.

Skye fell in step with Reedstar. "When will I get my warrior name? Then again, when will the cats that don't have them get theirs?"

"Maybe I'll give them after we confront Riverclan. I've honestly been forgetting, with all on my mind. Now, you know you can't be Sky-something because of Skysong, right?"  
"Huh? Aww… Okay…"

"Would you like Cloudbreeze?"

**I'm talking to YOU there, Skybreeze of Stormclan! Tell me what you want because Skysong will be jelly-licious if you steal her name, girlfriend.**

**Also, anyone with non-warrior names, please tell me what you'd like.**

There was no more time to chat, for they were at Riverclan territory.

They sat and waited for a patrol.

Later, a few cats came through the bushes.

"I knew I smelled intruders! I knew it!"  
"Shut up, Larkpaw! Nobody cares!" Goldenpaw growled.

Beetlewhisker cupped both of their ears with his tail. "What are you looking for here?" He said, lip curled.

Reedstar, ignoring the rude tone, bowed his head. "We wish to speak with Mistystar."  
"She is your mother. Come, we'll escort you."

The other cat, Minnowtail, called Mistystar from outside the den. She came out and saw her son. Immediately, she trotted over to him. "Hello." She tried to sound professional and not happy to see her only kit. "What business do you want?"

"Your warriors are, for some reason, going all the way to our land. We have all the land we need, and so do your warriors. You might expand a little, but not all the way to our part."

"I didn't realize this!" She looked genuinely shocked. She angrily turned to her clan. "Who is doing this? Answer truthfully or nobody leaves this camp for the rest of their days!"

Immediately, out of fright for eventual starving, the cats came forward.

"Mallownose, Beetlewhisker, Larkpaw, Goldenpaw, and Minnowtail, you are sentenced to being confined to the camp for a moon." Turning to Reedstar, Mistystar said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was happening. Since we sorted it out, let's not speak of this at the gathering. Wait, do Nightclan attend gatherings?"

"I haven't really thought about it. We might. See you then, I hope."

"See you then." She said softly.

As the patrol left camp, some kit yelled out, "Yuck! Fish gut!"

All the cats laughed. This was joked about for many moons until finally they dropped the joke.

But, I suppose that's a different story.

**Insert fade-out ending, insert large text saying THE END, and insert sad music. Also insert 50mph credits.**

**Nah, I'm not ending the story. What kind of an ending is that anyway, what with the prophecy still not figured out? Stay tuned for more ****J**


	20. Swag

Chapter Twenty: Swag

**I have abruptly stopped due to lack of inspiration. Motivate me and feed me ideas so I can send chapters.**

**Love and care, FFTAT**

**Guidelines say no single chapter may be an author's note, so here is amazing story content that is totally legitimate and goes along perfectly with my plot:**

Skysong and Reedstar were in Reedstar's den one day, speaking about the prophecy and trying to figure out what it meant.

"Do u kno the prophecy, reedstoar?" Skysong asked.

"no, but I know it says 'Nightclan is swag.'" He replied.

"yas and do you thenk it mens we are awsom/?" She questioned.

He nodded. "we r swag."

**Put your hands together for my amazing skills! I've been training in secret with for a week now. She says I'm doing very well. For now, it's only in dialogue, but I promise you, I will be just like her one day!**

**It is my destiny to be Stargleam, I now know this. Jayfeather shall be my father!**

**HAHAHA! LOL! NO! Absolutely not. Maybe in the future, I'll write a trollfic. Not here, no way.**

**Well, review. FFTAT over and out.**


	21. Warrior Names A-Plenty

Chapter Twenty-One: Warrior Names A-Plenty

**Y'all are so nice ;) You suggested what I should write. For TimberBreeze, maybe in the next chapter she will have kits. For Eradrin, I will do the names here.**

**Ruby: Thanks!**

**For Guest (Breezepelt attacking Nightclan): Good idea. That will come in a later chapter, maybe next or after the next.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing.**

**P.S. The swag prophecy isn't a real thing.**

**P.P.S (Or is it P.S.S?) Be sure to thank EradrinSkyleaf for this chapter; it was her idea.**

Skysong and the rest of the hunting patrol were almost at camp. She noticed Reedstar had gone, but he returned right as she was about to call for him. A fish was in his mouth. He nodded to her and they entered camp. She padded into the warriors' den when he dropped his kill on the pile.

She was planning on relaxing, but as soon as she got comfortable, Reedstar called the clan. She sighed and stood up slowly, walking out and going to her spot under highledge.

"Today, many warrior names will finally be given. Dusk, Gray, Deer, Swift, Angel, Swift, Scarlet, Fawn, Shadow, Claw, Sunny, and Fang, you are worthy of receiving your warrior names. I call to Starclan to look down upon these Nightclan cats, and I hereby grant them their warrior names.

"Dusk, from now on, you will be known as Duskfrost. Gray, from now on, you will be known as Graysky. Deer, from now on, you will be known as Deerspots. Swift, from now on, you will be known as Swifteagle. Angel, you will be known as Lightmoon. Swift number two (at this, some cats gave short laughs), from now on, you will be known as Quickfoot. Scarlet, from now on, you will be known as Berrydapple. Fawn, from now on, you will be known as Fawndapple. Shadow, although you aren't a warrior, therefore not having a 'warrior name,' from now on, you will be known as Shadowleaf. Claw, you are Shadowleaf's apprentice, therefore this isn't really a warrior name, from now on, you will be known as Clawpaw. (Clawpaw looked a bit angry) What? You're supposed to be given the medicine cat name by your mentor, now… Sunny, from now on, you will be known as Sunpelt. Finally, Fang, from now on, you will be known as Blackfang."

Nightclan shouted all of the names (it took a whole minute) and started congratulating the newly made warriors. Reedstar, absolutely exhausted for no reason, padded into his den.

After Skysong was congratulating the many new warriors, she went into the warriors' den to rest; what she wanted to do originally. She settled in, very comfortable, and went to sleep.

**If you read this far, review #Nightclan!**

Although it was sunhigh, therefore eating time, a dream delayed her awakening.

A strange tom, gray with storm-gray eyes and black paws, started speaking to her.

"Greetings, Skysong. Do you remember who your father was?"  
Skysong had no trouble recalling the light gray pelt and black eyes. She nodded.

"Well, I'm his brother, Lark. I've come to prepare you for a battle you must win. Do you know who you are going to fight?"

Skysong nodded. "Breezepelt and Crowfeather, correct?"

"Yes, but it's not just them; I see your clan is having trouble with Riverclan currently. You'll need to be wary of them."

"I know, Lark."

"Well, I guess we'll start. I've been watching Breezepelt; he's pretty strong. Ready? Let's go." Lark and Skysong trained for a while, and when Skysong woke up at halfway-to-sundown, she felt energetic and stronger.

**Alright! So the prophecy, 'The whisker's song and the feather's pelt will fight for the night,' will be fulfilled VERY soon.**

**Have I revealed what it is to y'all? I can't remember…**

**Whatever, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Wow! 2500+ views? This is… Just… *cries* you know, I've come a long way for just six months. You all are just my pride and joy of all Warriors fics! *sniffles***

**The cheesiness, though… #TheStruggleIsReal**

**Merry Christmas. It's highly unlikely I'll post on Christmas day.**

**Favorite or follow and review please! I love y'all. :)**


	22. The Threat

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Threat

**If I were more dedicated, I'd be done by now.**

**Yet here I am. Check out my new story Backwards and my new crossover with Bluefur and Snowfur (it's a bit cheesy though. Don't mind me).**

**Merry Christmas! I hope Santa brought you what you wanted. He usually does for me. If he brought you coal, SELL IT! You'll make MONEY (I think)!**

**Here is chapter twenty-two, my precious little hollies.**

**Breezepelt's P.O.V. Limited 3****rd**** person**

Breezepelt looked up at Onestar as the brown leader spoke. "As you all know, there is a prophecy concerning Breezepelt and his father. I have seen Crowfeather not pay attention to his son in earlier moons, but now they train together often for the prophecy and have clearly become friends."

Breezepelt shared a glance with Crowfeather. His father flicked his ear in a friendly way. Breezepelt slightly shifted his tail and looked back at Onestar.

"I have decided we lead an attack right after next gathering. At that gathering, we threaten Nightclan. We have two weeks to train. It is sunhigh, so train twice as hard until sunset, and for the rest of the two weeks, you shall get up at Sunrise and train until Sunset. Nightclan will be ours!" He finished.

The clan yowled and cheered. Some of them were cheering for Breezepelt and Crowfeather.

**Sorry! I'm skipping the weeks. All they're doing is training, I mean come on. In the meanwhile, Nightclan also are.**

**Next Gathering**

Breezepelt padded alongside Crowfeather amongst the Windclan warriors. Onestar proudly walked up ahead. Windclan were the second ones to the gathering.

When Shadowclan and Thunderclan came, it took a while, but cats started murmuring.

"Is Nightclan coming?" and similar questions were shared.

Mistystar looked worried. She glanced at Onestar, her eyes asking, "Where is my son?"

Right before it looked like Onestar was about to begin, the Nightclan cats casually walked in, but their faces turned to shock and embarrassment as they realized they were very late.

Breezepelt gave a snort.

Reedstar found a place to stand on the tree just on the branch above his mother.

Onestar didn't start, though. Rowanstar did.

"Shadowclan is doing well, but we miss our previous leader Blackstar. He led us well for many moons and will be remembered for a long time."

The cats bowed their heads, and Rowanstar continued.

"On the other paw, prey is running fairly well. We have three new kits and a new apprentice, Pinepaw."

"Pinepaw, Pinepaw!" The clans chanted. Breezepelt shifted to look at the new apprentice.

"His mentor is Crowfrost." Rowanstar nodded to Bramblestar.

"Thunderclan is faring well. Prey is running well, also." He nodded to Mistystar.

"Riverclan's prey is also running well. It seems to be a plentiful time for the clans."  
The leaders nodded and some cats murmured shortly in agreement. Mistystar nodded to Reedstar.

"Nightclan started off very well. We have many, many new warriors and names. Please welcome Duskfrost, Graysky, Deerspots, Swifteagle, Lightmoon, Quickfoot, Berrydapple, Fawndapple, Shadowleaf the medicine cat, his apprentice Clawpaw, Sunpelt, and Blackfang."

There was a pause. Reedstar sighed. "I nearly passed out when I named them. Please just call their names."

The cats chanted in a joking way, and Reedstar finished with, "Prey is also running well in Nightclan." He nodded to Onestar, who became hostile.

"Your prey is well? Ha! You kittypets can't catch a _snail_!"

The Windclan cats laughed, especially Breezepelt and Crowfeather.

Reedstar narrowed his eyes. "They may not have warrior blood, but they have the hearts of warriors, and that is all that matters."

Onestar gave a short laugh. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't even fight Windclan if you used all your best warriors!"

Reedstar tried his best not to snap back. Breezepelt could tell.

Onestar taunted, "Cat got your tongue? Pathetic. Too weak to even say anything."

Reedstar snarled. "In case you haven't noticed, it's the full moon. We are at a Gathering. What does that mean, Onestar? We're in a _truce_! You _cannot_ start this fighting business!"

Breezepelt looked at the moon. Clouds threatened to cover it. Onestar didn't stop. "Windclan can win a fight against you in a heartbeat or less."

Reedstar sounded desperate now. "Did you not just listen to what I said?"

Onestar spat, "Why should I have to listen to a cat leading kittypets and rogues?"

It became dark. Bramblestar yowled, "Stop it, you two. This Gathering is over."

**I'm stopping it there. In the next chapter maybe OR the chapter after, Windclan and Nightclan will fight. Winner clan gains control of Nightclan. Loser clan leaves the forest. I know those stakes are scary, and you might not like me after the fight, but this is my story, and you cannot change it.***

***Hackers can. Also, run-on sentence. Sorry.**

**Stay tuned for more either next year or New Year's Eve.**

**If not NYE, I hope we watch the ball drop at the same time.***

***Refers to Americans, New York Time. Also just Americans in general.**

**Till then.**


	23. This is It

Chapter Twenty-Three: This is It

**Hello, hello! I am Ducktor Phil.**

**Okay, review QuackityHQ if you got that. Anyway.**

**I'm back with a late chapter. I'm getting bottom-braces in about two weeks. I'm probably not going to post until after that.**

**Choppy sentences… Okay, here you are, my pretty pickles.**

**Please don't ask.**

Skysong plopped down in her nest. The gathering had been _terrible_! She didn't know how Reedstar could handle it. Skysong knew Nightclan was ready to battle, however, if Windclan called for war.

And all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the air grew grim. The noises among the forest halted. Skysong stuck her head out of the warriors' den.

She smelled something strange, and it took her a moment to realize what was happening.

Windclan were attacking! They were headed that way very fast, as fast as their legs could go. That was pretty fast, by the way.

A yowl stripped the silence away. One word was heard, the word energizing the prophecies and the word that determined Nightclan's fate- it rung through the air, voiced by one tom himself, Onestar.

What was that word? Shouldn't you _know_!? It was-

"Attack!"

Tons of Windclan warriors (okay, maybe 20. Not 200) spilled into camp from every angle.

But Nightclan was ready.

In a heartbeat, Skysong saw flashes of light, dark, brown, black, gray, all fur colors. She was attacked by a cat. She instantly clawed at him. She managed to push him away with her hind legs, but he immediately got up and ran at her. Skysong summoned water from thin air (shhh, don't call her a mary-sue xD) and violently burst the warrior with it. He yelped and ran away.

"Can't you swim, rabbit-eater!?" She yowled to him smugly and ran to help others.

An apprentice she didn't recognize was being pummeled by a Windclan warrior, whom she also did not recognize. Skysong rushed over to help.

She slammed into the big she-cat, who proceeded to bump into Crowfeather.

Crowfeather and Breezepelt were attacking Reedstar.

Skysong screeched and lunged over the she-cat, attacking Breezepelt. "YOU FILTHY MANGE-PELT MOUSE-HEART PIECES OF FOX-DUNG! GET OFF OF MY MATE!"

They quickly looked to her, eyes wide with fear at how high she jumped. As she shouted the word "mouse-heart," she clawed Breezepelt's face and bit down on his shoulder.

Crowfeather hissed and lunged at her. Reedstar leaped up to help, but Skysong could see he wouldn't last much longer.

His flank was bleeding terribly, and his face was literally just claw marks. Skysong felt rage flow through her veins at the sight. Had nobody helped him, also? Surely at one point-

Crowfeather bit down hard on her tail.

She yowled quite loud, turning some heads, who went to help her and Crowfeather.

She kicked Crowfeather so hard off of her that she knocked him to the other side of camp. He did not get back up. (unconscious)

Onestar yelled, "CLAW THEM TO SHREDS!"

Windclan warriors pulled away from their one-on-one fights to pounce on Reedstar and Skysong. Skysong summoned a water-shield (basically half-ice, half-water) around the Nightclan cats, who were mostly in the small area. Outside of the bubble shield, the Nightclan cats hid in the shadows, fearful for their leader and deputy. (they couldn't help of course. just explaining...)

The shield was so strong that whoever tried to jump on it (before summoned) was knocked at least ten mouse-tails away.

Onestar sped at the shield. Before he could get knocked back, he stopped, his nose touching the ice-water.

"OPEN THIS SHIELD RIGHT NOW OR I WILL STAY HERE NIGHT AND DAY WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUT!"

But nobody had noticed him, for the fighting had continued. Skysong was attacked by two apprentices, and her shield collapsed from distraction.

Onestar leaped in and clawed at her as well. Nightclan cats took the apprentices off and clawed at them. The previous cats came from the shadows and leaped at Onestar.

He screeched in agony as a cat's claws raked down his side. Skysong kind of felt (maybe a width of a hair amount) sorry for Onestar, but she knew he was trying to take Nightclan. All sympathy for him was gone.

While one-on-one fights started spreading around camp, Reedstar limped up beside Skysong.

"Give up?" He spat.

Onestar hissed at them. "I hate you! You're all filthy rabbit-dung fox-hearts!"

Skysong rolled her eyes and clawed Onestar's ear.

"Fine! RETREAT!" He yowled, going slightly insane.

All Windclan cats detached from fights and sped out of camp (Crowfeather had woken up just in time to leave), led by Onestar after the cats holding him down had released him.

The forest's noises were alive again, like everything was normal.

The cats were breathing heavily. Windclan had put up a strong fight, but so had Nightclan- even stronger than Windclan!

Everyone collapsed, almost all at once.

**POV Change**

Shadowleaf quietly stalked out of the Medicine Den, Clawpaw behind him at the same pace.

When Shadowleaf's brain processed the scene, he sighed. "OKAY," He yelled. "FIVE AT A TIME IN MY DEN, PLEASE. REEDSTAR AND SKYSONG FIRST."

He turned to Clawpaw and asked, "Will you help me escort them to the den? Then we can find the next worst three injuries. Eventually, we'll treat the least intense wound last."

Clawpaw nodded. The two toms took until sunset just to treat half the clan.  
Shadowleaf sighed and collapsed in his nest, Clawpaw doing the same nearby.

Shadowleaf instantly fell asleep.

**Oh my Starclan! There you go, lovelies! The prophecies are fulfilled. Somewhat. I think.**

**Just a few chapters left. I don't know what to write about after this, though.**

**Magical Places, Harsh Faces 's new chapter will be uploaded soon as well.**

**See you whenever I upload a new story or chapter.**

**All flames against Windclan (especially One, Crow, and Breeze) are more than welcome.**

**Peace out.**


	24. Windclan's Exile

Chapter Twenty-Four: Windclan's Exile

Next Gathering

Reedstar proudly led his cats to the gathering island. They were, surprisingly, the first ones there, but soon after, the others arrived.

Reedstar leaped up the tree, finding a low-hanging branch. Onestar smugly got on the highest branch he could (which was pretty high) and purred down at him. Reedstar flicked his muzzle up in smug satisfaction. Soon, Onestar would never sit on that branch again.

"Welcome to a very important Gathering." Blackstar announced. "There was a battle between Nightclan and Windclan half a moon ago- it seems both clans are healing well, except Windclan's emotional aspect is utterly destroyed. Let's all say goodbye to Windclan."

Onestar sputtered. "Wh- What did you just say?!"

"Did he stutter?" Reedstar hissed. "Get your brains back in your head, fox-brain. Your clan is being exiled."

Blackstar dipped his head. "Lots of us respect much of Windclan, but the rules were made, and you lost."

"Those rules were supposed to have Windclan win! We were going to take control of Nightclan!" Onestar spat. "But very well. We will leave. One day, we'll return. One day, we'll have our revenge. Who knows? Maybe we'll gather loners and rogues to grow our clan."

A Shadowclan cat shouted, "Try kittypets! They're famous these days!" **(He's referring to Thunderclan accepting so many outsiders. No offense to TC)**

A Riverclan warrior hissed. "Get out of our sight, Windclan!"

Reedstar stared at the cats below. More and more wanted Windclan gone. Reedstar stared at Onestar now. "Just leave already. You know you're not wanted here."

Onestar's eyes filled with remorse. "Even Firestar would have wanted me gone."

Bramblestar hissed. "That's because you were his friend once! You just had to prove Windclan was independent! And look where it got you. Your overconfidence cost you your place among us. I hope some of your Windclan ancestors walk with you far away, because nobody else will journey with you rat-hearts. Now leave forever!"

The other four leaders announced in unison, "Windclan is forever banished from the Lake!"

**Sorry it's so short! I don't have time to upload Dew Eagle's Wish tonight, either.**

**Okay, I do, but I don't want to.**

**Can you believe it? Destroying the other documents got me pumped to write another chapter! Oh my Starclan above!**

**What next? Send ideas! I fixed my document problem (for now). My solution is to just keep one document of the story at a time (excluding one-shots).**


	25. The Alliance

**Holla Holla sis boom balla.**

**Do not ask.**

**I can't wait for the sixth warrior series! I finished the first four, and I plan on reading the fifth ONLY when the last book comes out.**

**I also re-uploaded this chapter with tiny edits- thanks to EpicFaceGurl for pointing out Blackstar had died! (See the third extras chapter)**

**Here's an updated Chapter 25.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Alliance

Skysong watched as Onestar leaped down from the highest branch to an empty one a ways below. He hopped from that branch to a lower one then the ground. All eyes were on WindClan as they quietly trudged off the island, across the tree-bridge, and towards their territory (probably to fetch the remaining cats to leave).

The gathering continued. Rowanstar started. "ShadowClan has prospered- the Great Battle shook us all, but we've stood together through hard times of betrayal and loss. All we ask of the other Clans is another twelve moons of peace."

The other leaders murmured agreement. Skysong could agree with that. Only few cats argued, but they weren't really heard.

Mistystar hesitated. "RiverClan shall go next. The fish have risen in numbers, and nothing is in our way. We have plenty of prey, and we hope to stay in a peaceful state with NightClan. RiverClan agrees with the twelve moons of peace."

Mistystar nodded to Bramblestar, who began his report. "ThunderClan's prey is also up- after the Battle, everything is better. We will also accept the twelve moons of peace."

Reedstar stepped forward. "NightClan is proud of its victory, but I can't help but feel guilty for driving WindClan out."

Bramblestar flicked his tail. "They made the stakes."

Reedstar dipped his head. "NightClan is strong, and kits are on the way. Prey is slowly rising in numbers, though our territory is already full of the little things."

Rowanstar joked, "We'll take some!"

Some cats twitched their whiskers.

"Now, now, Rowanstar," Reedstar purred, "That wouldn't be fair to give to only one other Clan. Besides, we'd just give prey away. We'd probably ask for something in return, and I don't think we need anything right now anyway. But now that I've revealed how prey is running, I expect the twelve moons of peace to be followed, as NightClan also will participate in the treaty."

Bramblestar announced, "You have a few moments to share tongues, then the cats shall be called to leave."

Skysong looked around for someone to talk to. She abruptly turned around when she felt a tail on her flank.

"Rushwater?" She meowed. "It's been a while."

He nodded. "What do you think about WindClan? Were you furious with them?"

"Of course I was. Threatening NightClan was foolish of them. I suppose that battle was our assessment of truly becoming part of the Lake Clans."

Rushwater's eyes swam with different emotions. "You've always been a part of the other Clans. NightClan is unlike the other Clans, because it's founded by cats with names having nothing to do with the Night, and it's quite new. But that doesn't matter. You're a Clan, and your cats are loyal to the bone." He dipped his head. "Hopefully, we shall meet next gathering."

Skysong nodded. "Until then. Bye, Rushwater." He didn't get to reply, for the leaders called the cats. He nodded to her and went off to join his Clanmates.

Reedstar led them to the camp, where they entered the dens and rested. Skysong curled up beside Reedstar in his den and started falling asleep.  
Before she was dreaming, her last thought was, _we really are a Clan now. The prophecy is fulfilled, and we're accepted by the other Clans. I just have a bad feeling something odd will happen…_

**Epilogue after this. Was this a good ending? I can always rewrite it.**

**What should my epilogue be about?**


	26. Epilogue and Replies

**Kit names are credited to Whisker Sage. Thank you!**

**Welcome to the last chapter! I may upload an author's note or two after this just to refresh the story for you guys and keep it on the front pages. LOL swag.**

**Well, I might or not. And maybe they'll include story content!**

**So yeah, this chapter's got kits, and the Epilogue has a name other than Epilogue.**

Epilogue: This Would Happen Eventually

It was sundown, and the sky was multiple colors of orange, blue, purple, and pink, with the sun just a small red-orange ball of fire peeking through the trees and looking as small as an ant on the horizon. The few clouds that were in the sky were quickly darkening, and the green landscape of grass, flowers, rivers, and trees was starting to darken as well.

Reedstar soaked it all in. He loved to view every little detail about his territory; every rabbit bouncing, every squirrel nibbling, every cat roaming was a delight to him. As he grew older, so did his passion for it; and his passion for Skysong.

The blue-gray she-cat was heavily pregnant with his kits. Clawthorn had predicted the due date, and it was coming up in just one or two sunrises.

His thoughts were torn by a familiar she-cat's voice, a high-pitched wail that came from the Nursery.

_That's Skysong!_ Reedstar quickly stood up and ran through the camp entrance. He didn't notice the slight pulls of the thorns. The leader ran to the nursery and skidded to a halt in front of the medicine cat. "Clawthorn?" He asked the calm brown tom. "Is Skysong doing well right now?"

Clawthorn turned to his leader. "Yes; she's actually almost done. I've never seen a queen kit so fast!"

Reedstar perked his ears. "Really?" The tired meow of his mate turned his head.

"Reedstar!" She flicked her tail. Three angels were attached to her belly, suckling like it was the most intriguing thing to do in this world- and perhaps it is for all newborn kits.

Reedstar purred. "Oh, they're perfect!" His purr was so strong that he was surprised he even heard _himself_.

"Well?" He asked, anxious. "What are their names?"

The queen purred and touched her nose in each turn to a kit. "This is Rushkit- you know, for Rushwater? Hey," She sighed, seeing Reedstar's face, "Don't give me that look. I'm completely loyal to you!"

Reedstar purred and looked at the dark blue tom. He was a darker version of Skysong, except his paws and underbelly were gray.

Skysong nosed the next one, a fluffy white she-kit with light and dark gray flecks on her body. "This one is Cloudkit." The little kit wriggled and mewled before returning to suckling.

"The last one's Hopekit. I just thought we needed a little hope in this clan!" Skysong purred as she nuzzled the copy of Reedstar. As Skysong slowly fell asleep, most likely tired from the kitting, Reedstar licked her cheek affectionately and exited the nursery to announce the new arrivals.

"One tom and two she-cats!" He yelled gleefully. "If you want to come see them, come in two at a time." As visitors came and went throughout the night, Clawthorn and Reedstar stayed.

The next morning, Reedstar was waking up in the nursery, jerked awake by tiny mewling.

_They're perfect. My life is amazing._

Reedstar stretched comfortably, but tensed when Clawthorn worriedly ran up to him.

"Reedstar!" He meowed urgently. "Oh, Reedstar! There's a new prophecy!"

**YAY I'M DONE! CLIFFHANGER, MUHAHA!**

**I'd like to make a very professional thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story.**

**All reviewers, excluding me, lol, in order of review date, and there will be separates (so person A reviews, then person B, then person A again, so I'd reply in that order, but if pA reviews twice in a row or more, replies will be together), also many of these are replies anyway:**

**Silver's Fangs: Your first review was weird, looking back at it, but it was the first official review, so thanks! Your second review was my first review inspiration! Thanks again :)**

**Mintiecool1: You liked the story but not the summary, so I had more fans after correction, I guess! Thank you for the first constructive criticism!**

**Crescentclaw: Your first review made me so happy. To others, if you didn't know: I adopted WUaS from her. You rock, girl!**

**Skybreeze of Stormclan: First straight-out review! You loved it! Wonderful!**

**IslaTheIcePrincess: It _was_ rushed, wasn't it?**

**Skybreeze again: Yep, great name! Skysong...**

**GUEST Lolly Pop: "Keep on posting, [you're] good at it!" Thank you so much! I think posting a chapter is easy, though... Writing it can be hard, hehe.**

**Moonbirds: Not sure if I ever corrected them, hehe.**

**GUEST Ashwing: "[Too] fast!" Do you mean what I'm writing? Ahh! I'm sorry, my past self was too young! Lol.**

**GUEST DarkWolfScourge: I _did_ make more, didn't I? :) Also, thank you for all your support on the story!**

**GUEST blackclaw: Oh, my. Yes, yes, I've uploaded, now don't hurt me!**

**Crescentclaw: I guess the dream _was_ a bit revealing...**

**GUEST DarkWolfScourge: I don't often make long chapters... Huh...**

**GUEST Silverfire: Thank you! I made more, see? xD**

**GUEST BramblexFeather: Again, MORE xD**

**EradrinSkyleaf: First of all, thanks beyond StarClan for all the support. You are so nice! This reply is cheesy! Thank you for sending in your OCs. Also, first OC sent in. This story is amazing times 100 trillion? WOW. I must be good.**

**ArrowWhisker: Another OC, thank you!**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: More OCs, thanks!**

**Skybreeze again: Yay! OCs!**

**GUEST DarkWolfScourge: Yeah, I don't know why I just had them completely believe Breezepelt...**

**Winxclubfan1: Thanks for the OC!**

**DarkWolfS. again: Your OC played a slightly major role. Congrats! Sorry Shadowleaf didn't have much of an appearance...**

**Silver's Fangs: Thanks for the OC and motivation!**

**TimberFrost of Thunderclan: Thank you for sending the OC!**

**DarkWS again: Yay! I get the same excitement when my OCs appear, hehe... Don't we all? And WOW that's a lot of apprentices!**

**GUEST Fawndapple: Another OC, thank you!**

**DWS again: Thanks for the ideas!**

**cat: Lol, Scarlet sounds like a mild mary-sue. Oh well, hehe...**

**Eradrin again: Dang, lots of cats O_O**

**DWS again: Agh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here's a chapter or two, jeez. Also, good guess for the prophecy :)**

**TheGhost129: Nice OC! Claw gets a big part. Well, kind of. Especially in the Epilogue.**

**IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows: Thanks for the OCs!**

**Firesnake of Windclan: It can be hard to catch up to stories with numerous chapters. I hope you ended up doing so!**

**TimberFrost of Thunderclan: Yay, I advertised a while back for you! Also, you're welcome!**

**Eradrin again: LEL! I gotcha! I got all y'all! WOOOO!**

**Crescentclaw: I guess I just got more motivation that day! Woo!**

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan: LEL, I got everyone on that one xD**

**Catqstar: I Already replied to this review, but... Yeah, you're right, but since it's a kit saying it, it's only singular.**

**Eradrin: Thanks and thanks! Lol...**

**GUEST Ruby: I don't want to be mean but RUBY... STOP. You always review on random stories "Cool" and that's all you write. You're like a freaking internet troll or something, lol! I'm sorry if this offended you! I'm just concerned and scared...**

**TimberFrost again: No prob, Bob!**

**Crescentclaw: Hehe... Jelly-licious!**

**Eradrin: Thanks for that chapter's idea!**

**Ruby again:: RUBY! OMSC DARN IT xD**

**TimberFrost again: Hmm... Her kits are in the Epilogue!**

**GUEST Guest: You're so right; he would!**

**Eradrin: #Nightclan**

**Crescentclaw: ****BAE, LISTEN UP! #Nightclan**

**Wolfspirit again: The review didn't get through. I changed it nonetheless!**

**IWalkBlindly again: Hooray! Battles!**

**Eradrin: BAR FIGHT!**

**GUEST Wood Cats: Dog got [your] tongue... Lol... That could work, but I like cat better!**

**The Age of Awesomeness: To start off, thanks for the review spam! No sarcasm, I swear :) You really like this story, don't you? Lol...**

**GUEST Guest: He _is_ insane... Wow.**

**GUEST Sassy: Oh, dear. Dat sass.**

**Eradrin: You seem angry. AS YOU SHOULD BE *kills Windclan* YOLO**

**Flameclawisawesome: I love it, too. Haha... Thank you, though!**

**GUEST Cupcaketail: Younger me made mistakes; that is my excuse. Thanks for the tips!**

**GUEST Hollyfur: Glad you like it, Firestar (SPOILER) died, and I am not copying the timeline to an exact point.**

**Spottedfernkitty: Thanks for the review spam! No sarcasm :) 100TH REVIEWER, COUNTING MY DUMB REVIEWS! CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Crescentclaw: I don't regret asking for it. This story is my pride and joy of the fanfiction world...**

**falconadventurer: Already replied, but I guess Windclan shouldn't have been exiled... Oh well.**

**GUEST WildfireDelta: NO PROBLEM!**

**Crescentclaw: It's above this reply. Far above.**

**Whisker Sage: Skipping important parts of a story is confusing... BUT YOLO SO HECK IT ALL! WOOOO LIVE DANGEROUSLY!**

**Briarthorn of Mossclan: Sequel shall be about Windclan's return. Oops, spoilers! HUEHUEHUE!**

**Spottedfernkitty: ****Love x11, livex1, lovex1 this story? And hey! I updated :)**

**Thank you all!**


	27. Extras 001

**Here I am once more. This is not an official chapter of the story, since it's complete, but it shall contain story content.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Everyone wondering what the prophecy is- it shall be revealed in the sequel (which has me dropped to virtually zero inspiration to write)!**

**Spottedfernkitty- Don't forget to breathe, darling! Dear StarClan above, does everyone love me that much...? I feel loved :D**

**Crescentclaw- K. I'm JK! Thanks once again and a million times more for letting me adopt this wonderful masterpiece.**

**Moonsplash- I... Love you, too? :D You ****_should_**** write your own! I can help you write it, too, if you'd like. Sequel has begun!**

**Guest: Read on, dear, read on.**

**Story Content**

Clear, blue waves lapped at a sandy shore. A feline sat at the southern edge of the small lake. The feline's gray-and-white fur was completely smooth, but his eyes showed the opposite of calm.

In the feline's mind was a whirl of memories of last night. Two kits. His sister. The horrid, pallid face of his sister. She was gasping for breath as two small kits who looked strikingly familiar were mewling and wailing. What had Sparrowsong gotten herself into? The ginger she-cat had done something forbidden among the Clans. Cloudypelt knew she had been meeting Stoneclaw every night for _six moons_. He had told nobody.

But the truth would now unfold. As of now, the kits were suckling at another queen's belly, a queen who went by the name of Blueflower. She was blue-gray, and had no problem with adopting and nursing two gray kits- but she refused kits with pelt colors unlike hers.

Cloudypelt stood slowly, shaking his head. "If Sparrowsong were still alive," He lowly mumbled to himself, "Rainstar would skin her alive herself." _I know better than anyone that Rainstar _hates_ disloyalty. I should, too! I'm her deputy._

He padded towards camp, starting to feel sleepy. _Time for a rest._ He glanced at the sky- sunset.

Back at camp now, he quickly ate a shrew and went off to bed. _I'm getting up early- again. Why do I stay up late every night? I never did that as a normal warrior._

He sighed before sleep took him away.

**Yeah, I dunno. Well, more shall soon come, possibly... OH, I DON'T KNOW! You know me, never uploading, AHAHAHA****_HAAAAA_****! I refresh/edit my documents when they get low on life. (90 days of life is barely enough)**

**Toodles :)**


	28. Extras 002

**Hi, again! I know I've not uploaded in a while.**

**People have written poems, one-shots or two-shots, etc to release the weight of writer's block and lack of inspiration.**

**I've tried that, StarClan, I've tried. Skies, I've even written for other categories, and that's not working either.**

**It's hopefully just a lengthy phase, much like my crush- I need to get on track and stay there.**

**Okay, so I'm hoping maybe more story content for random stuff will help me... Not like I haven't tried, though...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

A dark forest stretched wide before the feline. He stared blankly into the thick trees and undergrowth, glimpsing for half a second a yellow pair of eyes. His neck fur shot up in wariness. Standing, he slowly put one ginger paw after the other, his bright forest-green eyes glaring around the thin trees that stood close together, as if guarding an ancient beauty.

A twig snapped. The ginger tomcat swirled his head around, his mouth opening into the beginnings of a snarl, with perfectly sharp white teeth. The dark sky was no longer visible overhead, for the trees' dark leaves blocked his view of the stars. Only dim light showed the way.

A path then appeared, one that looked old and worn. The kitten cautiously placed a paw on the path, then another, and another. He was a few steps ahead when a shape moved swiftly across the shadows. He perked his head up, surprise and slight fear creeping into his eyes.

He shook his head, too nervous to advance, and ran back to his owners' home, where Smudge still stood on the neighbor's fence like a spotted statue in the night.

"Goodnight, Smudge." Rusty softly called. The black-and-white tom's only reply was a flick of his tail and a hop into his yard. Rusty also hopped over his fence and went inside his home.

_You'll see the wild another day. _He told himself. _You'll know how the wildcats live._

**This line break is oddly intriguing to you. You poke it and explore its contents- nineteen words. Move along.**

**Poetry? Maybe. Song? I don't know.**

A hiss, a claw, a fang

Bang, bang, bang.

A song she sweetly sang

Bang, bang, bang.

She hummed by the bay

Bang, bang, bang.

What else could they say

Bang, bang, bang.

**I'm so sorry if this wasn't enough for you. Please understand I am trying so hard to be inspired and nothing's working and**

**I just**

**can't.**


	29. Extras 003

**Okay... So EpicFaceGurl (guest) pointed out that Blackstar had died.**

**She reviewed on chapter 25, if you're too lazy to go check xD anyway um**

**And he did. Blackstar did die, as mentioned in Chapter Twenty-Two: The Threat.**

**So thanks for pointing that out! I'll fix it... Some time, I don't know.**

**You get the "Pointing Out Mistakes" award!**

**(+1 happiness)**

**Anyway, here's some story content or whatever.**

The difference between dark and light is something with such a strong opposing force that even the particles of the great universe can't comprehend. If Lightkit and Darkkit were meant to oppose each other, then the universe hangs out of balance, for they have started playing together.

If Lightpaw's mentor Shadowfur were to oppose her instead, the universe would be absolutely perfect. They hate each other. Nobody understands why Graystar even assigned Lightpaw as Shadowfur's mentor. Darkpaw's mentor is Whitepelt. She doesn't really hate Darkpaw, but she doesn't have the fondness for him as she usually would with her other Clanmates.

Lightheart and Darkheart were clearly not meant to be- being mates was only urging the universe to topple over. Its balance was very out of whack now, and nobody could reverse it. The day Lightheart pulled a Leafpool* with Darkheart's kits, everything existing began to move out of sync. Planets collided, stars exploded, all lifeforms felt a shift inside.

If Lightstar decided she wanted to have a joint leadership with Darkstar, then that's what she'd get. Her three kits, Stoneclaw, Pebblefoot, and Rockleg, were literally turned into stone. The two leaders finally understood the consequences of their actions- but it was too late. The world began to quite literally disappear. It faded, along with existence.

Nothing happened for a long, long time.

Until...

-boom-

_*getting illegally pregnant. Also see: my profile_

**That was weird! So pulling a Leafpool does mean getting illegally pregnant :) Odd, ain't it?**


End file.
